Hobbit 9, OS Shire
by Sanashiya
Summary: Thorin est un ingénieur en informatique qui se réveille seul sur un vaisseau spatial suite au dysfonctionnement de son caisson de cryo-sommeil. Bilbo est un robot d'équipage haut de gamme qui tient un bar sans clients. Certaines rencontres sont inévitables.
1. Chapter 1

Et voici un cadeau d'anniversaire pour la fantastique, la merveilleuse, la géniale **Flo'w Tralala** ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Je suis navrée, je n'ai pas réussi à le finir à temps, donc ce sera découpé en chapitres que j'essaierai d'updater le plus rapidement possible...

Merci à la géniale **Nalou** d'avoir lu ce chapitre, donné son avis et corrigé mes coquilles !

Résumé : Thorin est un ingénieur qui se réveille seul sur un vaisseau spatial suite au dysfonctionnement de son caisson de cryo-sommeil. Bilbo est un robot qui tient un bar sans clients.

Disclaimer : Cette fic tire louuuuurdement son inspiration de deux choses :  
1) le film **Passengers** , avec Chris Pratt et Jennifer Lawrence, dont j'ai repris le contexte  
2) la géniale fic **Omega Point** par Cognomen et Whiskeyandspite sur le fandom Hannibal qui m'a beaucoup inspirée pour l'histoire de robot.

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! (Et surtout à toi, Flo'w!) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

.oOo.

Pour voyager au sein du système stellaire Middle-Universe, tous les habitants de tous les mondes s'accordaient à dire qu'il n'y avait pas de moyen de transport plus sûr que ceux qu'offrait la compagnie Greyhame Travel. Ses vaisseaux spatiaux vous transportaient en sécurité de la planète Gondor à la planète Rohan en seulement dix années-communes, dont neuf et demi passées sur le vaisseau en état de cryo-sommeil compris dans le tarif du billet. Les systèmes informatiques des vaisseaux, conçus par l'éminent Gandalf Greyhame lui-même, permettaient de passer en mode pilotage automatique très rapidement, afin que l'équipage puisse s'endormir avec les passagers, et les boucliers énergétiques situés à l'avant des structures désintégraient tous les débris de météorites sur la route sans que le vaisseau subisse une seule égratignure.

Depuis des décennies, la compagnie Greyhame Travel régnait en maître sur les trajets interstellaires, et c'était pour cette raison que Thorin avait pris un billet chez eux : la sécurité. L'agence Azog Destinations lui paraissait suspicieuse, et il refusait d'avoir recours à Elven Ride, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il ne supportait pas le PDG du groupe, Thranduil. Greyhame Travel coûtait plus cher que ses concurrents, mais il desservait plus de destinations (y compris la planète rocheuse Mordor, sur laquelle personne n'allait sans y être obligé, pourtant), et les quartiers étaient plus luxueux. Thorin était le fils du président d'une multinationale, et même s'il n'était pas passionné par l'argent, le confort était un plus qu'il ne dénigrait jamais.

Cette fois, sa destination, Montagnes Bleues, était tellement lointaine qu'il lui faudrait cent cinquante ans avant de l'atteindre : Thorin venait de la planète solitaire d'Erebor ; comme son nom l'indiquait, elle était particulièrement excentrée des autres mondes, dont le plus proche se trouvait à une vingtaine d'années de voyage, au bas mot ; Montagnes Bleues, elle, était carrément à l'autre bout de Middle-Universe.

Mais quelque trois cents ans plus tôt, un ancêtre de Thorin y avait fondé une colonie, et son grand-père, Thrór, y avait installé plus récemment une succursale de sa multinationale Durin & Co, et Thorin y avait été envoyé par son père pour veiller au bon fonctionnement de l'entreprise.

Envoyé, ou plutôt _exilé_ , de l'avis de Thorin – qui n'avait pas plus envie d'aller travailler sur Montagnes Bleues qu'il avait envie d'aller faire son footing du matin tout nu dans les rues de Durinville. Malheureusement, ce que Thráin voulait, Mahal le voulait, et Thorin avait été incapable de refuser. Il aurait préféré rester sur Erebor, et s'occuper de ses machines, de ses ordinateurs, de ses robots, continuer son travail d'ingénieur qui le passionnait tant ; mais non. Il devait devenir chef de succursale. Que Mahal lui vienne en aide.

Au moment du départ, Thorin avait cent quatre-vingt-dix ans et quelques mois (selon le décompte d'Erebor, qui en sa qualité de planète naine voyait défiler les années beaucoup plus rapidement que des géantes comme Gondor ; ce qui lui faisait environ trente-cinq ans en années-communes, basées sur la rotation de Gondor). Le voyage était censé durer cent cinquante années communes, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était fort probable qu'il ne revoie plus jamais son père, sa sœur et ses neveux.

Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas particulièrement excité à l'idée. Certes, il passerait 99% du voyage endormi, cryogénisé, mais il avait le cœur lourd à l'idée de laisser Fíli et Kíli derrière lui (les petits avaient à peine quarante et trente ans, respectivement, à savoir huit et cinq années-communes), et de les laisser grandir sans lui. Il ne pourrait même pas être en contact avec eux depuis Montagnes Bleues : les deux planètes étaient si éloignées qu'il fallait cinquante ans pour qu'un message envoyé de l'une parvienne à l'autre. Dís pourrait lui envoyer des nouvelles, qu'il recevrait une fois là-bas, mais lorsqu'il en prendrait connaissance, cent cinquante ans se seraient écoulés, et Fíli et Kíli seraient très certainement déjà morts.

Néanmoins, les décisions de Thráin étaient absolues, et un beau jour d'été, Thorin fit ses bagages, dit adieu à Dís, Fíli et Kíli sur le quai de la gare stellaire d'Erebor, et monta sur le Ranger qui le mènerait au vaisseau spatial Shadowfax, déjà en orbite, à bord duquel il traverserait l'espace en compagnie de deux mille autres passagers.

Le vaisseau était plus luxueux que tous ceux que Thorin avait empruntés au cours de ses voyages, mais c'était normal, car il était toujours resté sur des destinations intérieures : c'était la première fois qu'il quittait véritablement Erebor, et l'idée le rendait légèrement nerveux. Son père, lui, avait bourlingué, avant la naissance de Thorin ; mais quand on avait une famille à laisser derrière, même en état de cryo-sommeil, l'idée de perdre vingt ans à voyager (et seulement pour l'aller) se réfléchissait beaucoup plus, d'un coup.

Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans les quartiers de la première classe (il avait pris un billet Platinum, qu'il jugeait plus sécurisant qu'un billet régulier pour un si long trajet), il fut très impressionné. Même l'entreprise de son père ne dégageait pas le même sentiment de luxe, et pourtant, Thráin aimait imposer visuellement sa domination. C'était peut-être pour ça, d'ailleurs ; là où il était dans l'opulence, Shadowfax était au contraire dans la simplicité. Des lignes simples, pures, élégantes ; une décoration majoritairement blanche, avec des touches de noir et de gris ; des pièces immenses, pratiques, agréables, d'énormes baies vitrées triplement renforcées qui donnaient sur l'espace intersidéral, des quartiers entiers destinés à toutes sortes d'activités, piscines, salles de sport, cinémas, restaurants, bars, discothèques…

Tout comme la montée sur le vaisseau, qui s'était échelonnée sur plusieurs semaines, la mise en cryo-sommeil était graduelle selon le prix qu'avait coûté le billet. Les premiers à s'endormir étaient les billets Platinum, une semaine après le départ (afin qu'ils perdent le moins de temps possible), puis les Gold, deux semaines après le départ, et enfin les réguliers, eux-mêmes échelonnés entre trois et quatre semaines selon la date d'achat de leur billet.

À la fin du premier mois, il ne restait théoriquement plus que l'équipage, qui prenait un mois supplémentaire pour s'assurer de la bonne marche du vaisseau, au terme duquel il rejoignait également leurs caissons de cryogénisation – et enfin, tous ses passagers endormis, Shadowfax glisserait en silence dans le vide interstellaire, jusqu'à son arrivée dans l'orbite de Montagnes Bleues, cent cinquante ans plus tard.

De la même façon, à la fin du voyage, l'équipage devait se réveiller en premier, cinq mois avant l'arrivée, puis sortir de cryo-sommeil les passagers Platinum, puis Gold, puis réguliers, et tous prendraient les quatre mois restants à retrouver pleinement le contrôle de leurs corps endormis et de leurs esprits ensommeillés et à profiter de la croisière. Tous les voyages sur la compagnie Greyhame se déroulaient sous ce schéma, depuis plus de deux cents ans, et personne n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre.

Malheureusement, Thorin avait toujours été malchanceux.

.oOo.

– _Bienvenue sur Shadowfax. Vous voyagez sur le trajet Erebor-Montagnes Bleues, et vous venez de vous réveiller après cent-quarante-neuf ans et huit mois de cryo-sommeil. Il est normal de ressentir une légère désorientation. Veuillez rester immobile pendant que nous procédons aux contrôles médicaux et aux vérifications de routine._

Lorsque Thorin ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit rien, à part du blanc ; comme s'il nageait dans un nuage de coton. Puis quelques formes floues apparurent, tandis que la voix féminine, qui lui semblait venir de très loin, continuait à parler.

– _Vous allez subir une injection de VK-322 et de C-125, des vitamines qui vous permettront de reprendre plus facilement le contrôle de vos fonctions physiques. Veuillez rester immobile._

Thorin n'aurait pas pu bouger même s'il l'avait voulu ; ses muscles lui semblaient mous, atrophiés, et il avait à peine le courage de bouger ses yeux pour suivre du regard la forme grise qui s'affairait autour de lui. Néanmoins, ses contours se précisaient de plus en plus, et Thorin ne tarda pas à réaliser qu'il s'agit d'un bras articulé. Au niveau de ses yeux, un écran immatériel flottait, et une femme souriante, dont il ne parvenait pas encore à bien distinguer les traits, lui donnait des instructions.

Les vitamines firent rapidement effet, et Thorin se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans son caisson cryogénique – ou plutôt, allongé n'était pas le bon terme, puisque le caisson était incliné à un angle de 45°c. Thorin, déboussolé, attendit que sa vue se soit éclaircie et que ses oreilles ne donnent plus l'impression d'être remplies de ouate avant de faire un geste : il avança la main (Mahal que son bras était lourd) et saisit le gobelet rempli d'une boisson énergisante que le robot articulé qui s'occupait de lui venait de lui remplir.

Il lui fallut vingt bonnes minutes pour se lever, mais ensuite, en dépit d'un sentiment persistant de faiblesse et de fatigue, il fut capable de marcher – ce qui avait de quoi émerveiller, après avoir passé cent cinquante ans en cryo-sommeil.

Les deux mille cryo-caissons n'étaient pas tous réunis dans la même salle, mais de toute évidence, Thorin était le premier de la sienne à se réveiller ; lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la sortie pour retourner à ses quartiers, tous les caissons, arrangés en six branches autour du pilier qui leur fournissait l'électricité, contenaient encore leurs occupants.

Thorin avait déjà expérimenté la cryogénisation lors de précédents voyages intérieurs. De toute façon, les tests préalables de cryo-sommeil étaient une condition requise par la compagnie Greyhame : pas de cryogénisation possible si vous étiez allergique au gaz de refroidissement, et comme c'était parfois le cas, l'entreprise ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Néanmoins, déambuler parmi les caissons lui donna l'impression étrange de marcher au milieu d'un champ de cercueils, même s'il savait parfaitement que ses occupants allaient se réveiller dans très peu de temps, comme lui.

La première chose que Thorin fit en sortant du caisson fut d'aller retrouver ses quartiers ; il se rappelait encore du chemin, ce qui semblait logique, puisqu'il avait l'impression de ne s'être endormi que quelques jours plus tôt.

Sa chambre était magnifique : un canapé en arc-de-cercle, un écran télévisé qui était en fait le mur du fond dans son entièreté, des tapis extrêmement moelleux, une salle de bain avec une baignoire creusée dans le sol et une douche avec huit jets d'eau différents, et en haut, dans l'espace mezzanine, un grand lit double, délicatement éclairé de plusieurs lampes douces incrustées dans le plafond, et un dressing déroulant qui allait jusqu'à l'estrade de la mezzanine lorsqu'il était déplié. Pour parachever le tout, une immense baie vitrée triplement renforcée lui donnait une vue imprenable sur l'espace, ses étoiles, ses galaxies, ses nébuleuses. Thorin avait déjà apprécié le spectacle avant de plonger en cryo-sommeil, mais il en eut à nouveau le souffle coupé.

La douche lui fit un bien fou, de même que ses habits, qu'il retrouva avec plaisir – et une fois coiffé, habillé, rafraîchi, il décida d'écouter son estomac grondant et de trouver un restaurant.

Ce fut lors du trajet que le silence le choqua pour la première fois.

Alors que le chemin jusqu'aux quartiers de restauration était relativement long, il ne croisa aucun autre passager, ni même aucun membre d'équipage, qui étaient pourtant au nombre de deux cents, et qui étaient censés se réveiller _avant_ les passagers Platinum.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le plus grand des réfectoires, le même spectacle l'accueillit : des tables et des chaises impeccablement bien rangées, des écrans prêts à prendre sa commande, des tablettes prêtes à lui délivrer son repas, et personne. Absolument personne.

Pour la première fois, un frisson de peur lui parcourut l'échine, et ce fut en courant qu'il sortit du réfectoire ; en courant, toujours, qu'il parcourut le kilomètre de couloir qui le séparait du hall central ; et complètement essoufflé qu'il arriva devant le point Questions.

Sur l'écran en face de lui apparut un visage masculin souriant.

– _Bonjour et bienvenue sur Shadowfax. Comment puis-je vous aider ?_

– Pourquoi personne n'est réveillé ? demanda Thorin.

Sa voix était rauque, légèrement atrophiée par son inutilisation pendant cent cinquante ans consécutifs.

– _Les passagers et les membres d'équipage sont actuellement en cryo-sommeil. Ils se réveilleront quatre mois avant l'arrivée sur Montagnes Bleues._

– Comment ça ? Pourquoi l'équipage n'est pas encore réveillé ?

– _Les membres d'équipage sont actuellement en cryo-sommeil. Ils se réveilleront quatre mois avant l'arrivée sur Montagnes Bleues._

– Alors pourquoi _moi,_ je suis réveillé ? cria Thorin (qui avait toujours été un peu soupe-au-lait).

Le visage souriant le fixa, cligna des yeux, et finit par répondre :

– _Je ne comprends pas votre question._

Thorin fit un énorme effort sur lui-même pour ne pas envoyer son poing dans le visage de l'homme (de toute façon, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, puisque l'écran était immatériel), et prit une profonde inspiration.

– Je suis réveillé, moi. Je suis sorti de cryo-sommeil. Thorin Oakenshield, passager Platinum, billet n°255.

Un long silence, pendant lequel le visage sembla réfléchir, puis :

– _Le caisson cryogénique de Thorin Oakenshield, passager n°255, est effectivement désactivé._

– Puisque je vous le dis ! grinça Thorin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je suis réveillé et pas les autres ?

– _Je ne comprends pas votre question._

– Par le marteau en feu de Mahal, marmonna Thorin en serrant les dents.

Étant lui-même ingénieur et spécialisé en informatique et robotique, il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas en demander trop aux ordinateurs, mais tout de même, certains étaient particulièrement bouchés.

Après un moment passé à tenter de retrouver son calme, Thorin reprit la parole.

– En quelle année sommes-nous ? Selon le calendrier du Gondor, précisa-t-il.

– _Nous sommes actuellement en 2073 C.G._

– C'est impossible, murmura Thorin.

Il avait quitté Erebor en 2041 C.G., et Shadowfax devait atteindre Montagnes Bleues en 2191. Trente-deux ans à peine s'étaient écoulés depuis son départ, au lieu des cent cinquante prévus.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser ce que ça signifiait : il lui restait 118 années-communes à passer sur ce vaisseau, hors cryo-sommeil, avant d'arriver à destination ; or, c'était bien plus que ce que son espérance de vie lui promettait. À trente-cinq années-communes, il lui restait – au mieux – cinquante, soixante ans à vivre.

– C'est pas possible, répéta-t-il en pâlissant.

Il n'allait tout de même pas rester seul pendant les cinq prochaines décennies sur un vaisseau vide, réveillé par erreur, à attendre de mourir ?

Il y avait _forcément_ une autre solution.

 _A suivre..._

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilàààà, Flo'w et les agneaux ! (Hé, ça ferait pas un bon nom de groupe de rock?)

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. La suite est toujours en cours d'écriture (j'ai commencé à la bourre hahaha pardooooon!) donc je ne sais pas :  
1) si ça sera long (je tablerais sur cinq petits chapitres ? C'était censé être un OS à la base...)  
2) quand ce sera fini.

N'hésitez pas à me lâcher une review pour me foutre des coups de pied au cul !

Encore joyeux anniversaire ma Flownounette !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette petite histoire ^_^

Flo'w et Nalou, mes amies d'amour, merci infiniment!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

.oOo.

La première option logique à explorer était évidemment de revenir au cryo-caisson et de tenter de le rallumer.

Il fallut environ un quart d'heure à Thorin pour se rendre compte que ce serait impossible. Il y avait tout un tas de procédures à suivre pour entrer en cryo-sommeil, de préparation médicale, d'injections à subir, d'une part ; et d'autre part, il fallait aussi programmer le caisson de façon spécifique, à savoir la température exacte jusqu'à laquelle il devait descendre, la date précise de réveil, et le reste. Thorin n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Sa spécialisation en machinerie, électronique et robotique aurait pu l'aider, mais la technologie de la compagnie Greyhame était très avancée, et s'il avait embarqué une boîte d'outils avec lui, elle n'était probablement pas adéquate.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer.

Pendant une semaine, durant laquelle, évidemment, aucun passager ne se réveilla, il refusa d'abandonner, et démonta presque entièrement son caisson avant de le remonter, sans aucun résultat.

Lorsque l'espoir de remettre en route le caisson sombra, il tenta un autre moyen, à savoir, adresser un message d'alerte à la compagnie par le biais des ordinateurs de l'accueil. Lorsqu'on lui fit savoir que son message mettrait vingt-quatre ans et soixante-quinze jours à arriver à destination, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de poing dans le mur. Il n'en récolta qu'une douleur fulgurante, alors que le mur, complètement immaculé, le narguait par sa blancheur.

La dernière option consistait à tenter d'avoir accès à la cabine de pilotage pour essayer de rediriger le vaisseau vers la planète la plus proche ; à 32 ans du départ, ils n'étaient probablement pas à plus de quelques années de distance du monde de Thranduil, Mirkworld. Bien entendu, pirater un vaisseau spatial était un grave crime, sans compter qu'on ne prenait pas le contrôle d'un tel engin en claquant des doigts : chaque voyage interstellaire devait obéir à un schéma strict, et les entrées en orbite n'étaient pas la procédure la plus simple au monde, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Thorin qui n'y connaissait rien. Il y avait aussi le facteur "égoïsme" à prendre en compte ; rediriger un vaisseau spatial sur une autre planète, et ce faisant faire perdre à l'équipage et aux passagers plusieurs années de leurs vies ?

Thorin était quelqu'un d'assez égocentrique, mais là, c'était tout de même sacrément sérieux.

Néanmoins, il décida qu'il gèrerait son problème de culpabilité une fois qu'il se présenterait, ce qui n'était pas si stupide, puisqu'il n'arriva même pas à ouvrir la porte qui menait aux quartiers de pilotage.

C'était une triple porte blindée, et si Thorin, avec ses outils, réussit à ouvrir la première, il fut incapable de vaincre la deuxième, même en trifouillant les circuits électroniques, même en y allant au chalumeau, même en y passant quatre mois de sa vie. Néanmoins, il n'abandonna pas, parce que c'était un but, et qu'en perdant son but, il perdrait probablement beaucoup d'autres choses très importantes en même temps – la raison, par exemple.

Au bout de quatre mois, pourtant, il réalisa enfin que cette maudite porte ne s'ouvrirait jamais.

Et il ne sut plus quoi faire.

.oOo.

Explorer le vaisseau ne lui prit pas un temps interminable, à l'échelle de celui qu'il avait à revendre ; en un an, il avait fait le tour de tous les films proposés par le cinéma, il avait utilisé la piscine, battu tous les records de tous les jeux vidéos, couru sur tous les tapis roulants, mangé dans tous les restaurants, bu dans tous les bars.

Et ce fut dans le dernier d'entre eux, le seul qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré, qu'il fit connaissance avec Bilbo Baggins.

Le bar s'appelait Bag End, et Thorin, jusque là, n'y était jamais allé, car il était tout au fond du quartier des bars, et que le premier sur la route, Lonely Mountain, contenait largement assez d'alcool pour qu'il finisse toutes ses soirées allongé sur le sol carrelé de la pièce à côté de son vomi. (Les mini-robots ménagers faisaient admirablement leur boulot : chaque matin, lorsque Thorin se réveillait en piteux état, le vomi avait disparu, et un verre de remontant était posé à côté de lui.)

Bag End était donc un endroit dans lequel il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, et lorsque, poussé par le désintérêt de faire autre chose plutôt que par une véritable curiosité, il entra dans la pièce, il crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque.

Derrière le bar se tenait un homme.

– Oh mon dieu, balbutia Thorin.

Il manqua de trébucher sur le sol en se précipitant vers le bar, et l'homme, sans paraître le moins du monde perturbé, lui adressa un joli sourire.

– Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

– Je… Je…, bafouilla Thorin.

Après bientôt un an et demi passé à se parler à lui-même, entendre une autre voix humaine fut comme un magnifique feu d'artifice dans la tête de Thorin. Il eut envie d'en pleurer. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, quand il était plus jeune, à quel point il serait soulagé de voir une autre tête, il lui aurait ri au nez ; les gens, ce n'était pas sa spécialité.

Là, il avait les mains tellement tremblantes qu'il dut s'appuyer au bar en acajou verni pour ne pas tomber.

– Je croyais que j'étais seul ! s'exclama-t-il, la voix chevrotante.

– De toute évidence, non, sourit l'homme.

– Je m'appelle Thorin Oakenshield, et vous ? Vous êtes réveillé depuis longtemps ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

– Enchanté, Thorin Oakenshield. Je m'appelle Bilbo Baggins. Je ne me suis jamais endormi, et je suis ici pour servir mes clients.

Thorin cligna des yeux. Il avait quelque chose de particulier dans le ton de sa voix, dans le vert-gris de ses yeux, dans sa posture générale, quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

– Vous ne vous êtes jamais endormi ? répéta-t-il. Depuis le jour du départ ?

– Eh non, répondit Bilbo, toujours en souriant. Je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

– …Un whisky, répondit Thorin avec hésitation.

Lorsque Bilbo se retourna pour saisir la bouteille de whisky, Thorin plissa les yeux, se pencha en avant, et poussa un petit gémissement de détresse.

– Oh, _Mahal._

Sous la nuque de Bilbo, presque entièrement caché sous une flopée de cheveux bouclés, se trouvait un panneau de contrôle. Un observateur ordinaire n'aurait peut-être rien vu sur cette nuque, mais Thorin savait qu'il était là, à cause des très fines lignes sombres qui indiquaient la séparation entre le clapet de protection du panneau et reste de la nuque, et des vis minuscules qui le maintenaient en place.

– Tu es un robot, soupira Thorin, complètement découragé.

Bilbo prit la bouteille, se retourna, et lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Ou _du moins_ – un sourire créé pour avoir l'air compatissant.

– En effet.

– C'était trop beau pour être vrai, marmonna Thorin. Quel imbécile.

– La confusion est logique, répondit Bilbo d'un ton apaisant. Je _suis_ humanoïde, après tout.

– Et moi, je suis crétinoïde, grommela Thorin en prenant son whisky et en le vidant d'une traite.

Complètement dépité, il reposa le verre sur le bar et se releva. Bilbo ne tenta pas de l'arrêter lorsqu'il sortit du bar, et il retourna à sa chambre, le moral plus bas que jamais.

.oOo.

Le lendemain à peine, il était de retour à Bag End.

Car il y avait une différence fondamentale entre Bilbo Baggins et les minuscules robots ménagers qui essuyaient son vomi toutes les nuits : Bilbo avait beau être un robot, il _parlait._ Certes, le visage masculin de l'accueil parlait, au sens strict du terme, mais il n'y avait pas de réflexion derrière, juste un programme chargé de trouver la réponse à ses questions dans une base de données remplie au préalable par ses programmateurs.

Bilbo, en revanche, était de fabrication beaucoup plus avancée, et sa conception intriguait énormément Thorin.

– Tu es un androïde de quel modèle ?

– Je suis un Hobbit 9, système d'exploitation Shire.

Thorin haussa les sourcils. Les Hobbits étaient des androïdes haut de gamme, connus à travers tout Middle-Universe pour la gentillesse et l'humour intrinsèque à leur programme, leur efficacité pour les tâches manuelles (ils étaient lents, certes, mais le travail était impeccablement bien accompli), ou leur programme d'apprentissage profond, qui les rendait capables d'améliorer sans cesse leurs compétences ; mais surtout, leur résistance était phénoménale : là où les androïdes d'autres compagnies et d'autres marques pouvaient durer dix à quinze ans, les Hobbits étaient connus pour avoir une espérance de vie bien plus longue, pouvant aller jusqu'à cinquante ans, voire plus.

– Ton OS Shire, il te rend spécialisé en quoi ?

– Ma programmation fait avant tout de moi un robot spécialisé dans la restauration et la réception des clients. Autrement dit, je suis très doué pour cuisiner et pour accueillir des invités. J'ai une base de données de recettes qui ne cesse d'augmenter au fil du temps. Tout ce que vous pourriez avoir envie de manger, je peux probablement vous le préparer, sourit Bilbo.

– Ne me vouvoie pas, dit Thorin. Je sais que tu es un robot, mais j'aimerais autant avoir l'impression que je suis en train de me faire un ami.

– Tu peux être ami avec un robot, remarqua Bilbo en s'adaptant parfaitement à la demande.

– Difficile, quand le robot est incapable de ressentir des sentiments. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amitié.

– Je sais ce que c'est, répondit Bilbo. Théoriquement. En pratique, il est vrai que je ne suis pas doté de la puce qui me permettrait de ressentir ce sentiment.

– Une puce ? demanda Thorin, intéressé. Tu veux dire que tu as quand même un emplacement prévu pour ça ?

– C'était l'une des spécificités de mon système d'exploitation, Shire. Notre concepteur, Gandalf Greyhame, nous a créés avec la possibilité de nous faire ressentir des sentiments. Il fallait juste que les clients achètent la puce adaptée – Puce de Pensée Personnelle, c'est son nom, PPP en abrégé. Néanmoins, les PPP n'ont jamais été commercialisées. Gandalf a fini par trouver que c'était trop dangereux de donner des émotions humaines à des robots, et il a préféré nous vendre pour nos capacités culinaires.

– Je vois, dit Thorin, pensif. Est-ce que tu aimerais ressentir des émotions ?

– Je n'en sais rien, répondit Bilbo. Je suis programmé pour ne jamais cesser d'apprendre, et les émotions humaines excitent ma curiosité, je dois dire. Mais si Gandalf n'a pas voulu commercialiser ses puces, c'est qu'il avait certainement une bonne raison. Un androïde n'est pas _censé_ ressentir quelque chose.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit Thorin en haussant les épaules, si la possibilité se présente. L'humanité n'a pas le privilège des sentiments.

– Je pense que si, sourit Bilbo. C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

– Tu _penses_ , hein ? Tu as quand même ton propre avis sur la question.

– J'ai mon propre avis sur beaucoup de questions. Ça fait partie de ma programmation, et c'est ce qui me rend unique en mon genre. Chaque androïde Hobbit qui fonctionne sous l'OS Shire est programmé pour répondre de façon différente à toute question donnée. Par ailleurs, nous possédons tous un paramètre "bon sens", qui malgré nos différents avis nous empêchera de répondre à certaines questions dangereuses par la mauvaise réponse.

– Par exemple ?

– Par exemple, si quelqu'un me demande "Bilbo, tu crois que je devrais mettre ma main dans un mixeur en marche?" je répondrai que non. La somme des inconvénients à en récolter dépassant de loin la somme des avantages, le choix semble logique.

– Alors j'ai une question pour toi. On verra si elle tombe dans ta catégorie bon sens… Est-ce que tu crois que je devrais me suicider ?

– J'ai aussi un paramètre "diplomatie". Sous ce principe, je suis obligé de te poser la question suivante : pourquoi voudrais-tu te suicider ?

– La véritable question, c'est plutôt pourquoi je ne me suiciderais pas, marmonna Thorin. J'étais parti vers la colonie Montagnes Bleues. Je me réveille en cours de route, seul sur un vaisseau spatial qui me verra mourir avant d'atteindre sa destination. Ma vie est fichue. Je n'ai plus aucun but, personne à contacter, personne avec qui interagir, à part un robot qui sert des cocktails. Je ne sais pas à quoi ma vie pourrait bien servir.

Bilbo resta silencieux, et Thorin eut un sourire amer.

– Je t'ai coupé la chique ?

– C'est une question délicate, j'essaie de peser toutes les options avant d'y répondre.

– Vas-y, réfléchis, soupira Thorin.

L'idée du suicide l'avait plusieurs fois effleuré, évidemment, depuis son réveil, mais jusque là, il l'avait toujours repoussé avec une détermination qui n'était pas étrangère à la peur. Par ailleurs, il ne voulait pas mourir – pas _vraiment._ Il ne savait juste pas _comment_ continuer à vivre.

– Tu penses que ta vie ne sert à rien, maintenant que tu es coincé sur ce vaisseau, reprit Bilbo. Qu'est-ce qui la différencie de la vie que tu mènerais sur Montagnes Bleues, si tu arrivais là-bas ?

– Là-bas, j'aurais un but. Suivre les ordres de mon père, m'occuper de la succursale de son entreprise, diriger des gens. Ici, il n'y a pas d'ordres à suivre, pas de succursale, pas de gens. Pas de but.

– C'est toi qui t'es donné le but d'aller t'occuper de l'entreprise de ton père sur Montagnes Bleues, nota Bilbo.

– Non, c'est mon père qui m'a donné l'ordre.

– Mais tu as choisi de le suivre. Ce qui fait que c'est devenu ton but.

– Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

– À un point très simple : ce but, avant que ton père ne te le donne, tu ne l'avais pas. Lorsqu'il te l'a donné, tu l'as accepté, et c'est devenu l'objectif de ta vie. Mais s'il ne te l'avait jamais donné, tu n'aurais pas eu envie de suicider pour autant. Tu aurais trouvé un autre but.

– Possible…?

– Et donc, tu te retrouves ici, sans but, sans raison de vivre. Fais ce que tu aurais fait si ton père ne t'avait pas donné d'ordre. Trouve-toi ton propre but. Sur ce vaisseau.

Thorin haussa les sourcils.

– Mais il n'y a rien à faire, ici. J'ai passé quatre mois à essayer de démonter la porte de la cabine de pilotage, sans succès. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

– Il y a toujours quelque chose d'autre à faire, répondit Bilbo d'un ton paisible. Tu finiras par trouver, tu verras.

.oOo.

* * *

Voilà pour l'instant !

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent ! Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire vous plaît !

RàR aux anonymes !

 **Une Inconnue** : Le chapitre 1 était plus ou moins une introduction, l'histoire commence ensuite ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

En avant pour le chapitre 3 :D

ET ENCORE BANANIF FLO'W !

* * *

.oOo.

Encouragé par les paroles de Bilbo, Thorin se mit à chercher un nouveau but à sa vie. Ses deux seules obsessions étaient d'ouvrir la porte de la cabine de pilotage et de remettre en fonctionnement son caisson de cryogénisation. Le temps avait prouvé que la première option était exclue ; la deuxième nécessitait des connaissances que Thorin ne possédait pas.

Mais maintenant, il n'était plus seul.

– Bilbo, lança-t-il un soir, après avoir passé toute la journée à examiner le caisson. Est-ce que tu t'y connais en ingénierie et en médecine ?

Bilbo haussa les sourcils. Thorin savait qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment de surprise, mais qu'il était programmé pour faire semblant. C'était vraiment un androïde de haut niveau – chaque jour, Thorin s'émerveillait devant la subtilité de ses réponses (pour un programme informatique), l'incroyable fourchette de réactions qu'il possédait, et son programme d'apprentissage intégré qui lui permettait de ne jamais refaire une deuxième fois la même erreur (un jour, il avait demandé si Thorin avait de la famille en dehors de son père. Thorin avait brisé son verre à force de le serrer trop fort. Bilbo avait compris que c'était un sujet sensible et n'avait plus jamais posé la question).

– J'ai des connaissances médicales basiques. J'ai été conçu, au départ, pour une commercialisation sur le marché, comme mes semblables. Dans mon cas, je fais partie des androïdes sélectionnés pour travailler à bord de Shadowfax, mais les autres Hobbits ont été créés en vue d'un achat par un particulier. Principalement, comme nous en avons déjà parlé, en tant qu'aide en cuisine. Beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas cuisiner, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire impeccablement bien imité.

– Quel rapport avec la médecine ? demande Thorin, qui ne perdait pas de vue ses idées.

Bilbo haussa les épaules. Thorin ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la fluidité du geste.

– Beaucoup de gens se blessent en faisant la cuisine. J'ai des connaissances médicales basiques qui me permettent de garder un individu en vie avant l'arrivée des secours.

– Rien de plus ?

– Tout dépend. À quelle fin ? demanda Bilbo.

– Est-ce que tu peux venir avec moi ? Je voudrais te montrer.

Bilbo jeta un regard à son bar, et Thorin eut un sourire.

– Tu n'auras pas de client, je suis le seul à être réveillé.

– Je suppose, dit Bilbo, son processeur vif admettant la logique de la situation (ce qui était plus que ce que Thorin pouvait en dire des autres robots et ordinateurs du vaisseau). Je te suis.

Lorsque Bilbo le rejoignit, Thorin réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sans que la moitié inférieure de son corps soit cachée derrière le bar. Il portait une chemise blanche et un tablier noir, ce qui était logique pour un barman, mais son pantalon était marron à carreaux et il était pieds nus.

– Mes pieds t'étonnent, nota Bilbo.

– Tu n'as pas de chaussures. Pourquoi ?

– Mon travail était de rester derrière le bar. Personne n'aurait remarqué mes chaussures, si tu n'avais pas été là, sourit-il.

– J'ai du mal à croire qu'une compagnie de luxe telle que Greyhame Travel puisse permettre à un de ses employés de se balader sans chaussures.

– Oh, elles m'ont été fournies avec le costume, dit Bilbo. Mais les lacets se défaisaient sans cesse et je trébuchais dessus. C'était très incommode, alors je les ai enlevées.

Thorin ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec admiration.

– Tu te rebelles déjà contre ta programmation… Qu'est-ce que ce serait si tu avais une PPP.

– Ce n'est pas de la rébellion. C'est du sens pratique.

– Cause toujours.

En dehors de ça, c'était la première fois que Thorin avait l'occasion de l'observer de si près, et il ne put résister à la tentation de se pencher vers Bilbo, curieux. Celui-ci se prêta à l'opération avec complaisance.

– C'est fou comme tu ressembles à un humain, marmonna Thorin, fasciné.

Les cheveux de Bilbo, d'une jolie couleur miel, tombaient en boucles autour de son visage. Sa peau était d'une texture absolument similaire à celle de Thorin (avec moins de poils sur les bras, mais plus sur ses pieds nus), et ses lèvres étaient très convaincantes, elles aussi ; mais le plus impressionnant, c'était ses yeux. Déjà, la fabrication était impeccable, ce qui faisait qu'on avait l'impression de regarder des yeux humains ; mais nombre d'androïdes bénéficiaient du même matériel sans que ça fasse le même effet.

Les yeux de Bilbo avaient l'air vivants.

Thorin, spécialisé en robots, savait à quoi c'était dû : là où un androïde lambda tournerait son regard comme une caméra (car c'était ce dont il s'agissait, après tout), suivant une trajectoire droite d'un point A à un point B, les yeux de Bilbo papillonnaient d'un endroit à un autre comme ceux de n'importe quel humain. Ses sourcils avaient également une mobilité extraordinaire, qui contribuait à rajouter de l'authenticité à ses expressions.

– Je crois que tu es le plus bel androïde que j'ai jamais vu, dit Thorin, vraiment impressionné.

– Je suis très honoré, Thorin, sourit Bilbo.

Incapable de réfréner sa curiosité, Thorin observa l'intérieur de sa bouche : des dents, bien sûr, pour une question de mimétisme humain ; et derrière, là où il s'attendait à trouver des circuits électroniques, comme chez n'importe quel androïde, il y avait une langue, un palais, une luette. Thorin écarquilla les yeux.

– Tu as une langue ? Pourquoi ?

– Je suis un robot cuisinier, rappela Bilbo. Tous les cuisiniers doivent goûter à ce qu'ils préparent, non ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais si j'avais mis une pincée de sel en trop sans m'en rendre compte ?

– Judicieuse remarque. Alors, tu peux avaler des aliments ?

– Oui. Il y a des papilles gustatives sur ma langue qui me permettent de détecter le goût et la substance de ce que je mets dans ma bouche.

– Et comment tu évacues tout ça ? demanda Thorin, toujours intéressé par le côté pratique des choses.

– Je possède également un système de déglutition. Tout ce que j'avale termine dans une poche à l'intérieur de mon corps. Lorsque c'est nécessaire, j'ouvre ma cavité ventrale, je sors la poche, je la remplace par une neuve. Simple comme bonjour.

Les sourcils de Thorin atteignaient presque la naissance de ses cheveux.

– Le vieux Greyhame est un taré, mais il est incontestablement génial, marmonna-t-il.

– Et peut-être un peu pervers, ajouta Bilbo.

– Pervers ?

– Nous sommes des robots. Au service de notre propriétaire. Capables d'avaler n'importe quelle substance.

Lorsque Thorin comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, il manqua de s'étouffer.

– Quelle utilisation dégradante…

– C'est humain, dit Bilbo en haussant les épaules. Les gens aiment avoir un robot multitâche. Pas toi ?

– Le sexe ne m'intéresse pas, répondit Thorin en haussant les épaules.

Ça avait toujours été comme ça, et il avait fallu longtemps avant qu'il réalise que ça ne voulait pas dire que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Depuis, il avait appris à s'en ficher.

Bilbo ne le jugea pas, même si Thorin savait que son "bon sens" l'en aurait rendu capable. À la place, il lui adressa un sourire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ?

Comme toujours, la salle des caissons était terriblement lugubre. Tous ces corps endormis, cette viande froide qui attendait, ces identités que tout le monde avait provisoirement oubliées… Bilbo observait le tout avec attention.

– Ce sont les passagers ?

– Oui, répondit Thorin. Ils seront réveillés quatre mois avant l'arrivée.

Ils arrivèrent devant le caisson de Thorin, le seul à être toujours ouvert. Thorin leva un regard implorant vers Bilbo.

– En continuant mes recherches, je pourrais peut-être trouver une façon de remettre en marche le caisson, mais je ne connais pas les procédures médicales à suivre. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider ?

Sans répondre, Bilbo s'avança vers le caisson, qu'il observa sous toutes les coutures, puis il tapota sur l'écran de contrôle.

Au bout d'un moment de réflexion, pendant lequel Thorin attendit anxieusement, Bilbo se retourna vers lui – son expression désolée avait l'air tellement sincère – et dit :

– Je suis désolé, Thorin. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça fonctionne. Ce n'est pas compris dans les capacités de mon programme.

Thorin baissa les épaules, dépité – il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il entretenait l'espoir que Bilbo arrive à le sortir de sa galère.

– Oh, marmonna-t-il. Très bien.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il arrêterait d'essayer, de toute façon ; il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Ça voulait juste que même en essayant, il n'arriverait probablement à rien.

.oOo.

Deux ans après son réveil, Thorin n'était pas plus proche d'avoir trouvé une solution à son problème de caisson cryogénique, pas plus qu'à celui de la porte de la cabine de pilotage.

Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, parce qu'il s'était trouvé un but dans la vie.

Tout avait commencé trois mois après avoir rencontré Bilbo, à savoir un an et sept mois après son réveil. Un matin (ou un soir, le concept était flou, puisqu'il faisait toujours nuit), en faisant son footing (un autre but à moyen terme qu'il s'était trouvé pour ne pas devenir fou), il avait découvert un panneau coulissant qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais remarqué ; derrière, une porte qui ne demandait qu'à être ouverte. À l'aide de ses outils, Thorin n'y avait passé qu'une heure. C'était comme ça qu'il était arrivé dans les quartiers réservés à l'équipage, avec les arrière-cuisines, les garde-mangers, les services de table, les placards de draps propres, les machines à laver (Thorin, depuis son réveil, se servait dans les fringues neuves des boutiques), le stockage des lourds bagages des passagers, et surtout, le coin robotique et ingénierie, où Thorin trouva de nouveaux outils, des placards entiers de pièces de rechanges pour robots, une station de réparation toute équipée ; _concrètement_ , il y avait de quoi s'amuser.

Thorin construisit son premier robot en trois jours. Il s'appelait Dwalin, du nom de son meilleur ami sur Erebor, et il ne faisait pas grand-chose : constitué de plusieurs pièces métalliques fixées les unes avec les autres, il se contentait de déambuler dans la pièce sur ses roues et de frapper les murs avec son "bras". La différence avec Bilbo était criante, mais Thorin faisait ce qu'il pouvait avec les moyens du bord.

Au fil des semaines, ses robots se firent plus évolués : après Dwalin, il y eut Glóin, qui lui apportait les pièces dont il avait besoin, puis Óin, qui lui tendait sa serviette lorsqu'il sortait de la douche, puis Bombur, qui le réveillait le matin et lui rappelait à quelles heures il devait prendre son repas, puis Bofur, qui était assez agile pour aller courir avec lui à travers les couloirs du vaisseau (quoique bien plus lentement que Thorin).

Lorsqu'il eut toute une compagnie de robots nains à sa disposition, la vie sembla légèrement moins triste ; mais ils n'étaient que des robots basiques, même pas humanoïdes, et ils ne savaient ni réfléchir, ni parler, ce qui expliquait qu'après chaque journée de travail, Thorin se retrouvait à Bag End, où Bilbo lui servait un verre, et ils discutaient ensemble pendant des heures.

Bilbo, pour un robot, était loin d'avoir une conversation limitée. À vrai dire, plus Thorin passait du temps avec ses Nains, comme ils les appelait, plus il était émerveillé par les capacités de Bilbo. Ses opinions était programmées, il le savait, mais c'était de la programmation de génie. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait s'il avait une Puce de Pensée Personnelle, songea Thorin.

(Il y songeait assez souvent.)

– Bilbo, demanda-t-il un soir, est-ce que tu aimerais avoir une PPP ?

– Tu m'as déjà posé cette question, fit remarquer Bilbo en souriant.

Il essuyait des verres. Il était toujours en train d'essuyer des verres, même alors qu'il n'y avait pas de clients ; comme il l'avait expliqué à Thorin quand celui-ci lui avait fait la remarque, un barman immobile rendait les gens nerveux.

Il n'y avait pas de gens, mais Bilbo essuyait toujours ses verres.

– Excuse-moi d'avoir une mémoire défaillante, contrairement à toi, grogna Thorin. Qu'est-ce que tu avais répondu ?

– Que je ne savais pas, dit Bilbo. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

– Parce que j'aimerais voir si je serais capable d'en créer une. Si c'était le cas, est-ce que tu voudrais l'essayer ?

Bilbo haussa les épaules.

– Je suis programmé pour avoir envie d'apprendre. J'aurais donc tendance à répondre oui.

Thorin eut un sourire.

– On va voir ce que ça va donner, alors.

Et c'était ainsi que Thorin s'était lancé dans la création d'une Puce de Pensée Personnelle.

Rendons à Durin ce qui était à Durin : le nom de Gandalf Greyhame était connu sur tout Middle-Universe, que ce soit pour ses prouesses technologiques (dont Bilbo faisait partie) ou pour ses nombreuses entreprises, dont Greyhame Travel n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg.

Mais Thorin Oakenshield était lui aussi un ingénieur remarquablement doué, en dépit de ses deux échecs sur la porte de la cabine de pilotage et le caisson de cryo-sommeil. Si Gandalf avait réussi à créer une PPP, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'y arriverait pas. Il avait lui-même l'habitude de créer des puces pour ses propres robots, là-bas sur Erebor.

La PPP devint rapidement une obsession chez Thorin ; c'était à prévoir, lorsqu'il y avait si peu autour de lui à quoi se raccrocher. Il y travailla jour et nuit, à tel point que Bilbo lui-même vint le retrouver dans l'atelier parce qu'il se demandait pourquoi Thorin ne venait plus lui rendre visite à Bag End.

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent selon le même schéma (cinq, selon le robot nain Ori, qui était chargé de calculer le temps qui passait et consigner les remarques de Thorin dans sa carte mémoire), jusqu'à ce que Thorin termine finalement la puce.

Bilbo n'était pas venu le voir, ce jour-là. Thorin traversa tout le vaisseau en courant pour le rejoindre à Bag End.

– Bilbo ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans le bar, à peine essoufflé, mais terriblement excité. J'ai la puce. Tu veux toujours essayer ?

Lorsque Bilbo lui certifia qu'il était toujours d'accord, Thorin l'emmena dans son atelier, et le fit asseoir sur une chaise.

– Penche la tête, ordonna-t-il.

Bilbo obéit, et Thorin releva les cheveux qui tombaient sur sa nuque pour dévisser la plaque qui protégeait son panneau de contrôle (celle-là même qui l'avait poussé à réaliser qu'il était en train de discuter avec un robot, le premier jour). Il commençait à devenir expert, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il examinait l'intérieur de la nuque de Bilbo ; mais c'était la première fois qu'il allait toucher à la programmation de l'androïde, et si l'idée l'excitait, elle lui faisait assez peur en même temps.

– Il faut que je t'éteigne le temps d'insérer la puce, dit Thorin. Mais avant, je vais te connecter à un support externe, et je voudrais que tu fasses une sauvegarde de toutes tes données et que tu crées un point de restauration système.

Bilbo hocha la tête. Malgré la taille conséquente de ses données, son processeur était tellement rapide que le transfert ne prit pas plus de trois minutes.

– Tu es prêt ? demanda Thorin en regardant Bilbo dans les yeux.

Bien entendu, il n'y avait aucune appréhension dans le regard de l'androïde. Bilbo hocha simplement la tête.

– Code administration JB32557, Hobbit OS Shire, Bilbo Baggins, numéro de série 2890-3A, arrêt des fonctions, ordonna Thorin (c'était Bilbo qui lui avait donné toutes les informations nécessaires pour accéder à sa programmation).

– Arrêt des fonctions, confirmé, répéta Bilbo d'une voix figée beaucoup moins naturelle que sa voix habituelle.

L'instant d'après, il fermait les yeux, et dans le panneau de contrôle à l'intérieur de son cou, la petite lumière verte qui témoignait de sa mise en fonction s'éteignit.

Thorin se tourna vers la puce. Elle était toute minuscule, à peine la taille de l'ongle de son petit doigt ; il espérait de tout son cœur que même si elle ne fonctionnait pas, elle ne créerait pas de dommages irréparables sur la programmation de la personnalité de Bilbo. Nerveusement, il l'inséra dans le slot réservé à cet effet.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il appuya sur le bouton de mise en marche.

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui mes agneaux !

A la prochaine ?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très très très plaisir ! Je sais que c'est une histoire particulière, alors votre enthousiasme me fait chaud au coeur :D

Melini : Merci beaucoup :D Pour la réaction de Bilbo, eh bien tu vas découvrir ça tout de suite. ^^ Pour le happy ending/sad ending, je ne dis rien, je ne voudrais pas spoiler, tu le découvriras aussi XD Pour Murder Coffee, quand j'aurai terminé cette histoire, je m'y remettrai !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

Lorsque Bilbo ouvrit les yeux, Thorin avait ramené une chaise et s'était installé juste en face de lui pour observer attentivement ses réactions. Les pupilles de Bilbo restèrent vides pendant un moment, le temps que ses processeurs démarrent, puis il cligna des yeux, et tout de suite, son regard retrouva la vivacité papillonnante qui faisait de lui un androïde à part.

– Comment tu te sens ? demanda Thorin, curieux.

Bilbo ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Thorin vit qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la question.

– Presque comme d'habitude, finit-il par dire.

– Où se situe la différence ?

Un autre silence.

– Je ne serais pas vraiment capable de le dire, dit Bilbo avec un petit sourire.

– Ça ne fait rien. Si tu es d'accord, on va garder la puce un moment, pour voir si elle n'entre pas en conflit avec tes autres programmes et si elle te convient. Tu es d'accord ?

– Ok, dit Bilbo en hochant la tête. Comment est-ce qu'elle fonctionne, au juste ?

Thorin l'observa, légèrement surpris. Ce n'était pas la première question que Bilbo lui posait, mais contrairement à d'habitude, pour la première fois, il avait l'impression que la réponse l'intéressait réellement.

– Eh bien, répondit Thorin, cette puce est basée sur quatre programmes principaux : l'altruisme, l'égo, les émotions et les envies. Je me suis dit que tous les sentiments humains découlaient plus ou moins de là. J'ai entré également une liste de sous-programmes : colère, satisfaction, intérêt, ce genre de choses. En les associant au programme de curiosité que tu possèdes déjà, tes sentiments pourront se développer selon tes propres choix.

Bilbo hocha la tête. Thorin lui trouva un air pensif, mais c'était peut-être juste son imagination.

– Si tu veux enlever la puce, Bilbo, n'hésite pas à me le dire. C'est toi qui choisis. Maintenant que tu en es capable.

– Je pouvais choisir avant aussi, rappela Bilbo.

– Tu pouvais, mais tes choix dépendaient d'une liste logique d'avantages et d'inconvénients. Maintenant, si tu le souhaites, tu pourras mettre ta main dans un mixeur même si ta logique te dicte que la somme des inconvénients dépasse largement la somme des avantages. Parce que tu en auras envie. Je te déconseille de le faire, toutefois, ajouta Thorin après un court silence. Il faudrait être vraiment crétin.

Bilbo eut un sourire, et pour la première fois, Thorin y discerna de l'amusement. Jusqu'ici, Bilbo n'avait jamais compris ses blagues, quand elles n'étaient pas sur le modèle "c'est une blonde qui entre dans un bar…". Il répondait toujours "mais c'est absurde", et Thorin soupirait, et lui disait "c'était une blague". C'était vraiment le seul point qui l'irritait régulièrement, cette incapacité qu'avait Bilbo à comprendre l'humour, alors qu'il pouvait tenir des discussions philosophiques tout à fait décentes.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

– C'était une blague, dit Bilbo. J'ai compris une de tes blagues. Je ne les comprenais jamais, avant.

Sa voix recelait un peu de l'émerveillement que Thorin ressentait, et celui-ci sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait, ébloui de ce qu'il venait de créer, mais aussi vaguement effrayé.

Il venait de donner des sentiments à un robot. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi aux conséquences – est-ce que c'était vraiment une _si_ bonne idée ? Et si Bilbo commençait à se révolter contre sa condition de robot ? Thorin ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas le rendre _malheureux._ Il voulait juste un compagnon qui aurait été capable de rire avec lui.

Bon – il y penserait plus tard, au moment où le problème se présenterait. (S'il se présentait.)

Pour l'instant, il sourit à Bilbo.

– Ne te fustige pas. Même parmi les humains, personne ne comprend mes blagues, d'habitude.

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux, et se mit à rire. Un rire sincère, émerveillé.

– J'ai compris ça aussi. C'était drôle.

– Je crois que tu es encore bon public, mais merci quand même, sourit Thorin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, à présent ?

Silence.

– Je voudrais que tu décides pour moi, tant que je ne connaîtrai pas encore la réponse à cette question, finit par répondre Bilbo.

– Très bien, accepta Thorin. Prends ton temps.

La première chose que Bilbo eut envie de faire, assez peu étonnamment, finalement, fut la cuisine.

– J'ai été conçu pour ça, après tout, dit-il – l'expression vaguement embarrassée après avoir émis sa toute première envie, quelques jours après avoir reçu sa puce.

– Ok ! dit Thorin. Allons-y.

Depuis deux ans, Thorin mangeait la nourriture lyophilisée que le distributeur de déjeuners lui fournissait. Le choix n'était pas énorme, et rarement bon, comparé aux repas gargantuesques qu'il prenait sur Erebor avec sa famille.

Aussi eut-il envie de pleurer lorsqu'il goûta pour la première fois aux muffins à la myrtille de Bilbo et à sa tarte au citron.

– Ce n'est pas bon ? demanda Bilbo, l'air surpris, en voyant son expression.

– Si. C'est le paradis. Je suis mort et j'ai atterri dans le Hall de mes Ancêtres.

– Je suis content que ça te fasse plaisir, dit Bilbo en souriant.

Thorin leva la tête vers lui – Bilbo _était_ content. Il était _capable_ d'être content, maintenant, et de l'exprimer ouvertement.

– À ton avis, demanda pensivement Thorin, qu'est-ce que Gandalf Greyhame dirait s'il savait que j'ai piraté un de ses androïdes ?

– Je crois qu'il n'aurait rien à dire, puisqu'à cause de lui et de son caisson de cryo-sommeil défaillant, tu te retrouves coincé seul sur un vaisseau spatial.

– Pas seul, remarqua Thorin (qui préférait se concentrer sur cette partie de la phrase plutôt que sur le reste). Plus maintenant.

L'étape suivante était d'emmener Bilbo au cinéma. Il avait déjà essayé une fois, pour voir, mais Bilbo était resté tellement immobile de toute la séance que s'il n'avait pas été un androïde capable de se recharger en bougeant, Thorin l'aurait cru en rade de batterie. Lorsque Thorin lui avait demandé ce qu'il en avait pensé à la fin de la séance, Bilbo avait souri et avait répondu "c'était un film". Il était incapable de dire si c'était un _bon_ film ou un _mauvais_ film. Il n'était pas équipé pour.

Cette fois-ci fut tout à fait différente, et elle aida grandement Bilbo à étiqueter les émotions qu'il commençait de plus en plus à ressentir. "Amusement" était ce qu'il ressentait devant une comédie romantique, "tristesse" était le sentiment qui accompagnait la mort de la mère de Bambi, "anticipation" était ce qui venait avec les films d'action, et "peur" les films d'horreur. (La première fois que Bilbo sursauta devant un _jump scare_ , Thorin se sentit incroyablement fier ; ce n'était pas tout le monde qui était capable de créer une puce qui arrivait à faire oublier à un androïde toute sa logique et sa capacité d'anticipation au point de le faire sursauter.)

"Amitié", apprit Bilbo, était ce qu'il ressentait pour Thorin.

– Du moins, probablement, nuança Thorin. C'est ce qui semble le plus logique.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que ça inclut, l'amitié ?

– Hmm… (Thorin avait toujours du mal avec ces questions philosophiques, que Bilbo, à son grand malheur, semblait adorer.) Je suppose que c'est quand on est content de passer du temps avec une personne, parce qu'elle nous amuse, ou parce qu'elle nous comprend.

– Ah bon, dit Bilbo, pensif. En quoi est-ce que ça change de l'amour ?

Thorin n'était jamais tombé amoureux de sa vie – il aurait été bien en peine de l'expliquer.

– Aucune idée, finit-il par avouer, embarrassé.

Bilbo, qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus perspicace, avec ses nouvelles capacités, décida gentiment de laisser tomber le sujet.

– Tu veux que je te fasse à manger ?

– Tu veux faire à manger ? demanda Thorin.

– Oui.

– Ça veut dire que tu apprends même à faire passer tes désirs pour ceux de quelqu'un d'autre, sourit Thorin. Très humain.

Bilbo eut une expression malicieuse.

– Je fais de mon mieux.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Thorin observa avec attention l'attitude de Bilbo, pour déterminer si sa nouvelle puce entrait en conflit avec le reste de ses programmes, mais Bilbo semblait parfaitement bien s'adapter à ses nouvelles possibilités.

Il affichait ouvertement ses goûts, maintenant, et certains en particulier revenaient plus souvent que d'autres, à savoir la cuisine, évidemment (il pouvait passer des heures à concocter toutes sortes de petits plats, et même au bar, au lieu de servir un whisky à Thorin, il s'amusait à créer divers cocktails, différents tous les soirs), la lecture (il pouvait lire un livre numérique en entier en approximativement 0,63 secondes, mais il préférait le toucher d'un livre physique et le suspense d'un rythme de lecture plus lent), le chant (cette activité en particulier le fascinait, surtout avec les possibilités illimitées de sa voix synthétique), la danse (ses pieds agiles avaient explosé tous les records de Thorin à Dance Dance Revolution, dans la salle d'arcade), et l'observation du ciel profond.

C'était cette dernière activité qui le rendait le plus introverti ; lorsqu'il s'installait devant une baie vitrée et qu'il observait l'univers qui défilait lentement devant ses yeux, il pouvait rester silencieux des heures de suite. Thorin se demandait souvent à quoi il pensait, dans ces moments-là. Les humains étaient fascinés par le ciel car c'était un des plus grands mystères de leurs vies ; mais est-ce qu'un robot voyait les choses de la même façon ?

Après quelques semaines de ce régime, Thorin comprit enfin ce qui perturbait Bilbo lorsqu'il regardait le ciel.

Bilbo, comme souvent, était assis à un banc devant la baie d'observation (quand Thorin ne le trouvait nulle part sur le vaisseau, il savait que c'était là qu'il fallait chercher). Lorsque Thorin entra dans la pièce, l'androïde leva les yeux vers lui, une expression étrangement vulnérable sur ses traits.

– Bilbo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda aussitôt Thorin.

– Tu peux t'asseoir, Thorin ? J'ai une question à te poser.

Intrigué, Thorin s'assit à côté de lui, et Bilbo reporta son regard sur l'immensité sombre devant lui.

– De quelle façon est-ce que tu vois ça ? demanda-t-il en levant le menton pour indiquer la baie vitrée.

– L'univers ?

– Oui.

– Euh… C'est… infiniment grand et mortellement dangereux.

– Rien d'autre ? demanda Bilbo.

Mais Thorin n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient, et surtout pas pour les énigmes.

– Bilbo, quel est le problème ?

Bilbo soupira. Ce n'était pas un soupir, pas vraiment, puisqu'il ne respirait pas, mais sa voix synthétique parvenait à imiter le son à la perfection, et par mimétisme humain, il avait trouvé que c'était une excellente façon de transmettre ses émotions quand il ne savait pas comment le faire avec ses mots.

– La beauté a toujours été un concept abstrait, pour moi, dit-il.

Oh. La beauté. Effectivement.

– Et quand je vois l'univers, dit Bilbo, je trouve ça beau. Et en même temps, je trouve ça insupportable. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est un dysfonctionnement de ma puce ?

Thorin haussa les épaules.

– Non, c'est souvent pareil pour les humains. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Je suppose que ça part du principe que l'excès nuit à tout. Trop de nourriture donne une crise de foie, trop de plaisir se transforme en douleur, trop de beauté engendre le désespoir. Je crois que c'est parce qu'on n'a pas la capacité de l'apprécier à sa pleine mesure, et que nos propres limitations nous frustrent.

– Je savais ce que c'était, de façon théorique, dit Bilbo. Je sais ce qu'est la beauté aux yeux des humains. Mais c'est tellement différent de le vivre.

Mal à l'aise, Thorin tourna la tête vers lui.

– Tu regrettes d'avoir la puce ? N'oublie pas que je peux te l'enlever quand tu veux.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait, pour être honnête ; maintenant que Bilbo était devenu un compagnon mille fois plus intéressant que l'androïde qu'il avait rencontré, la perte risquerait d'être difficile ; mais c'était le choix de Bilbo.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Bilbo. Je considère que c'est une amélioration, la plupart du temps. Je m'amuse plus qu'avant. Mais je suis plus souvent triste, aussi.

– Comme tous les être humains sur Middle-Universe, sourit Thorin. Les sentiments.

Bilbo eut un pauvre petit sourire, et Thorin eut de la peine pour lui.

Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, Bilbo reprit :

– Je vais garder la puce, pour l'instant. Tu t'es donné du mal pour la créer.

– Ça n'a aucun rapport avec moi, rappela Thorin. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es capable de ressentir de l'altruisme que tu dois faire passer les désirs des autres avant les tiens. Si tu veux garder la puce, garde-la. Si tu veux l'enlever, enlève-la. Ne te soucie pas de mes réactions.

Bilbo, par un autre geste qu'il avait assimilé par mimétisme, haussa doucement les épaules.

– Très bien.

– Tu sais ce que font les humains, quand ils n'ont pas le moral ?

– C'est ce que je ressens ? Je n'ai pas le moral ?

– Ça m'en a tout l'air, en tout cas.

– Que font-ils, alors ?

– Ils trouvent une distraction. Je crois qu'il y a quelques records à moi de DDR que tu n'as pas encore battus…

Bilbo eut un sourire malicieux.

– Pour l'instant.

.oOo.

* * *

Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si vous avez aimé, et à la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

LES GENS ! COUCOU !

Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à updater cette fic, mais... J'AI FINI DE L'ECRIRE ! Du coup vous l'aurez régulièrement jusqu'à la fin, au chapitre 8. Gnihihihi !

Merci à **Clélia, Odea, Cerise, Hase, Rhea** (merci ! J'ai vu ni Blade Runner ni Westworld, mais faudrait ptete que je jette un coup d'oeil XD Et merci pour ta review sur John !), **Flo'w, Selenia** et **Butty !** J'espère vous avoir tous répondu, mais ça fait tellement longtemps hin hin que je m'en souviens plus vraiment. (Moi et ma mémoire...) Du coup, MERCI A TOUS !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Avec Bilbo, toutes les activités que Thorin avait faites et refaites à bord du vaisseau prenaient un nouvel aspect, et au fur et à mesure des jours, il se rendit compte d'une chose qui l'étonna : il _appréciait_ Bilbo.

Il fallait dire, ça aurait été dommage d'être incapable de supporter la seule compagnie qu'il avait sur ce maudit vaisseau, mais Thorin connaissait les facettes de sa propre personnalité, maintenant : il avait un caractère de cochon et il l'assumait. Les seuls individus qu'il arrivait à supporter, avant son départ, étaient sa sœur et ses neveux, et parfois (rarement) son père – _et c'était tout._ Si Bilbo avait été moins sympathique, Thorin n'aurait même pas cherché à faire semblant : il aurait tout simplement évité de continuer à le voir, quitte à mourir de solitude. (Parce que oui, il était têtu comme une mule, aussi.)

Mais non. Il appréciait Bilbo. Il avait admiré l'intelligence vive de l'androïde, et à présent, il était fasciné par la façon dont celui-ci s'éveillait petit à petit aux sentiments humains. Thorin se demandait souvent où était la part de choix et où était la part de développement naturel dans la personnalité qui devenait jour après jour celle de Bilbo. Elle commençait à être de plus en plus marquée : il riait souvent, il aimait raconter des blagues, et il avait parfois aussi tendance à se mettre rapidement en colère pour un rien ; le mouvement d'humeur disparaissait généralement aussitôt. C'était les moments que Thorin trouvait le plus fascinants, même quand c'était contre lui que Bilbo s'agaçait. (Le plus souvent, c'était lorsqu'il faisait une erreur en cuisine. _Les robots ne font pas d'erreur !_ disait-il. _C'est la faute de cette puce !_ Souvent, tout de suite après, il tournait vers Thorin le regard d'une biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture, plein de culpabilité, et il s'excusait d'avoir manqué de respect à la puce. Thorin en restait muet d'émerveillement, dans ces moments-là.)

Ce fut donc tout à fait par hasard, un jour, qu'il découvrit que le terme "apprécier" ne couvrait pas la totalité de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Bilbo.

C'était un matin – ou un soir ? Ou un après-midi ? – comme un autre. Thorin venait de se réveiller, après avoir vidé une bonne partie du stock de whisky du bar de Bilbo (l'alcool était devenu une habitude dont il avait du mal à se débarrasser, maintenant), et après avoir pris sa douche, il déambula dans le vaisseau pour retrouver Bilbo, comme toujours.

Sauf que Bilbo était introuvable.

Il n'était pas dans les salles d'arcades, pas dans la cuisine, pas dans la bibliothèque, pas dans le bar, par sur le banc d'observation, pas dans le réfectoire, et Thorin ne voyait pas où il aurait pu être d'autre, mais il écuma tout de même tous les quartiers qui composaient le vaisseau, les restaurants, les magasins, les salles de sport, les salles de cryo-caissons.

– C'est ridicule, marmonna Thorin. On est sur un _vaisseau spatial._ Il est forcément quelque part.

Mais au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, pas de signe de Bilbo, et la panique, insidieuse, le gagnait petit à petit. Peut-être que Bilbo avait voulu explorer l'immensité du ciel et qu'il était sorti ? Car c'était possible de le faire ; Thorin avait vu les combinaisons spatiales, et le sas qui menait à la porte extérieure, pour les voyageurs qui désiraient en faire l'expérience. Bilbo n'aurait même pas eu besoin de mettre une combinaison, puisqu'il ne respirait pas : il aurait pu entrer dans le sas, sortir sur le balcon qui se trouvait derrière l'ouverture (dont Thorin connaissait l'existence car la baie vitrée d'une autre pièce donnait dessus), et se laisser dériver, à l'infini, dans l'espace.

L'idée lui arracha un gémissement de terreur – s'il avait réussi à ne _pas_ se suicider, ce n'était pas pour que Bilbo fasse le grand saut (littéralement).

Et ce fut là, en cet instant, qu'il se rendit compte à quel point sa panique était ridicule. Bilbo était un robot. Il n'était même pas vivant. Il chantait, et il riait, et il pensait, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui un être humain. Il ne pouvait même pas mourir !

À peine s'était-il fait cette réflexion qu'il réalisa que le fait que Bilbo soit vivant ou non n'avait strictement rien à voir à l'affaire. C'était une question de sentiments, de personnalité, de caractère, et Bilbo en avait un qui lui était propre – un sacré caractère, même. C'était ce que Thorin aimait chez lui.

Voilà. Le terme "aimer" correspondait plus à ce qu'il ressentait.

C'était stupide. Et ridicule. Thorin n'avait jamais aimé personne, sur Erebor, et voilà qu'un androïde arrivait à lui faire ressentir des sentiments dont il se croyait incapable.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait plus urgent : sa grande épiphanie ne servirait à rien s'il perdait Bilbo le jour-même.

Après des heures de recherche, il finit enfin par le trouver, et son cœur s'arrêta : Bilbo était allongé derrière son bar, face contre terre, immobile.

– Bilbo !

Bilbo, pour un androïde, pesait assez léger : Thorin le retourna sur le dos, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

– Merde, marmonna-t-il. Bilbo ?

Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais son regard était complètement éteint, et il ne réagit à aucune des manipulations de Thorin, ni aux ordres utilisant le code administrateur dont il s'était servi pour le rebooter.

Précautionneusement, il le souleva et le transporta jusqu'à ce qui était devenu son atelier ; là, il l'installa sur la chaise, dévissa la plaque qui masquait son panneau de contrôle, et retira la puce. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de démarrage.

Bilbo se remit aussitôt en route, et Thorin s'agenouilla devant lui, l'air soucieux.

– Bilbo ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

– Bonjour, Thorin, répondit Bilbo poliment.

Thorin, à ce stade, savait que si Bilbo avait eu la puce, il se serait réveillé en s'excusant copieusement de lui avoir fait peur. Mais son regard, quoique toujours aussi vif, avait perdu son éclat d'amusement et d'intérêt qui faisait _son_ Bilbo, et Thorin déglutit.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il. Lance une analyse système.

– Mon processeur a subi une surcharge d'informations qu'il n'a pas réussi à traiter, ce qui a conduit à un conflit et à un crash du système.

Thorin écarquilla les yeux.

– Tu es capable de crasher ? Sur quel processeur tu tournes ?

– Un Cluster 4 Radagast Rhosgobel Rabbits 1024 Core.

Thorin lâcha un sifflement. Les processeurs Rhosgobel Rabbits faisaient partie des plus rapides du marché – il avait toujours rêvé de mettre la main dessus pour ses propres androïdes. Bilbo en avait _quatre._

– Tu as réussi à crasher _quatre_ Rhosgobel Rabbits ? Comment ?

Bilbo resta silencieux quelques instants.

– Surcharge d'informations.

– C'est ce que tu viens de dire, rappela Thorin, légèrement inquiet (et si le crash avait grillé quelques-unes de ses capacités ?). C'est à cause de la puce ?

– Oui, répondit Bilbo. Un sous-programme d'émotion sur la puce est entré en conflit avec un de mes programmes préinstallés.

– De quels programmes s'agit-il ? demanda Thorin.

Bilbo resta silencieux. Thorin savait que sans la puce, il ne chercherait pas à mentir, sauf s'il voulait se montrer diplomate. Il n'avait pas de raison de se montrer diplomate, en cet instant. Il réfléchissait.

– Le sous-programme d'émotion n'a pas de nom, finit-il par répondre. Il s'écrivait de lui-même au fur et à mesure. À un certain point de l'écriture, il est entré en conflit avec mon programme de bon sens.

Thorin fronça les sourcils. Il avait une vague idée de ce qui avait pu provoquer le crash. S'il en croyait son instinct, et ce que lui disait l'androïde à propos du _sous-programme..._ Bilbo ressentait quelque chose pour lui également.

Quand il avait la puce.

Thorin se leva.

– Voici la façon dont je le vois, dit-il. Je garde la puce dans un tiroir, et tes programmes n'entreront plus en conflit, option n°1. Je te remets la puce et on voit si la situation se reproduit, option n°2. Je jette un coup d'œil à ton programme de bon sens et à ce qui a provoqué le conflit, et je réécris quelques lignes du code pour que le problème ne se présente plus, option n°3. Pour cette dernière option, je dois t'avertir que je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de travailler sur des androïdes aussi haut de gamme que toi.

Par ailleurs, l'idée de commettre une erreur et de foutre en l'air le reste de la programmation de Bilbo le terrifiait. Mieux valait un Bilbo sans puce que pas de Bilbo du tout…

– Option n°2, choisit Bilbo d'un ton paisible.

Thorin le regarda, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bilbo fasse le choix si vite. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bilbo fasse de choix, en fait. Pas alors qu'il était en mode "robot".

– Tu veux remettre la puce ?

Bilbo hocha la tête.

– Ma programmation est principalement basée sur la curiosité, et j'apprends beaucoup de choses avec cette puce. Le fait d'être capable de ressentir des sentiments est une source inépuisable d'exploration. Une fois la puce enlevée, je perds la capacité de les ressentir, mais le souvenir électronique m'en reste.

Thorin l'observa un instant, puis il hocha la tête.

– Très bien. Prêt ?

– Prêt.

– Code administrateur JB32557, arrêt des fonctions.

– Arrêt des fonctions, confirmé, répondit la voix robotique de Bilbo.

Malgré tout, Thorin hésita avant de remettre la puce en place. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Bilbo crasher à nouveau. Si c'était le cas, peut-être qu'il l'enlèverait pour ne plus la remettre, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer pour lui-même.

Mais lorsque Bilbo ouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit Thorin, une fois la puce remise, son regard prit une expression si particulière que Thorin sentit sa résolution s'effriter. Bilbo n'avait pas de canal lacrymal, mais s'il en avait eu la possibilité, il aurait certainement fondu en larmes, là, en cet instant.

Sans un mot, Bilbo se leva et serra Thorin contre lui – celui-ci fut si surpris que son cerveau cessa de fonctionner pendant deux secondes (il aurait eu bien besoin d'un processeur Rhosgobel Rabbits, lui aussi). Puis il referma maladroitement ses bras autour de Bilbo, et lui tapota le dos, mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas très doué pour les câlins.

Néanmoins, le moment était étrangement satisfaisant.

– Thorin, dit Bilbo en se reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux, si je t'avais dit ne pas remettre la puce, tu l'aurais fait, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr, dit Thorin.

– Dans ce cas, je voudrais te demander quelque chose : si mes programmes entrent à nouveau en conflit, si je crashe une nouvelle fois et que tu dois m'enlever la puce pour me faire redémarrer, est-ce que tu peux me promettre que tu la remettras quoi qu'il arrive ? Quoi que j'en dise à ce moment-là, quand je n'aurai pas la puce ?

Thorin le regarda, éberlué.

– Euh…

– Je veux choisir tant que je suis capable de le faire vraiment, ajouta Bilbo. Tant que je suis capable de décider en fonction de mes émotions, et pas en analysant les conséquences et en terminant sur le choix le plus logique. Tu veux bien faire ça ?

– Je… Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu préfères ta vie avec la puce ?

– Oui, répondit Bilbo sans une once d'hésitation. Je préfère ressentir des émotions, même de la tristesse, que rien du tout. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis sous leur influence en ce moment. Je sais ce que ça fait de ressentir les deux. L'Autre, le Bilbo qui n'a pas la puce, il ne sait pas ce que c'est que de ressentir quelque chose. Il n'a que des souvenirs en forme de ligne de code dans des programmes.

– Ok, dit Thorin prudemment. J'y réfléchirai.

– Ce n'est pas suffisant d'y réfléchir, insista Bilbo (sous puce, il était têtu comme une bourrique, lui aussi). Je veux que tu me promettes. Je ne veux pas me réveiller à nouveau et te voir devant moi, en sachant que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi avec la puce, mais en ayant perdu les clés qui me permettaient de comprendre ce sentiment.

C'était ridicule. Toute cette histoire était ridicule. Thorin avait du mal à respirer.

– Tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, répéta-t-il.

Bilbo ne rougit pas (il en était incapable, évidemment). Sa personnalité avait évolué de façon à être capable de ressentir de l'embarras, mais malgré tout, ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêchait de dire ce qu'il ressentait, en général.

Cette fois, pourtant, il avait l'air d'avoir un peu de mal. Il baissa les yeux.

– Oui, marmonna-t-il. C'est ce qui a fait crasher mon système. Mes sentiments pour toi sont illogiques, improductifs, voire importuns. C'est un sous-programme que mon programme de bon sens n'arrête pas de vouloir réécrire, sans succès.

 _Importuns._ Thorin essaya de ne pas se vexer. Quand on était un androïde, programmé pour une tâche, et que des sentiments venaient se mettre en travers de la route, évidemment, c'était importun.

Il se concentra sur l'autre partie importante de la phrase.

– Dans ce cas, si tes… sentiments pour moi continuent à évoluer, et que ton bon sens ne comprend toujours pas, il y aura d'autres crashs.

– Je sais, dit Bilbo. C'est pour ça que je te demande de toujours me remettre la puce ensuite. J'attends de voir si je suis capable de contourner le conflit par moi-même. Sinon, il faudra peut-être que tu réécrives mon programme.

– Tu préfères prendre le risque de me voir réécrire ton programme de bon sens et rater plutôt que d'arrêter de ressentir quelque chose pour toi ?

– Bien sûr, répondit Bilbo. À quoi me sert d'être doté de bon sens ? Je préfère être doté de sentiments.

Muet de stupeur, Thorin le fixa. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. C'était ridicule. Bilbo était un _androïde._

– Ok, dit-il en hochant la tête. Je te remettrai la puce, puisque c'est ce que tu veux.

– Merci, Thorin, sourit Bilbo.

.oOo.

Savoir que Bilbo ressentait quelque chose pour Thorin ne simplifiait pas les choses, surtout alors que Thorin éprouvait constamment la peur de retrouver l'androïde effondré quelque part après un crash. Prudent, il prit rapidement l'habitude de le suivre presque partout, et de guetter les signes avant-coureurs d'une surcharge de son processeur ; Bilbo riait, le trouvait paranoïaque, se moquait gentiment de lui.

Néanmoins, lorsque Thorin se réveilla un matin dans son lit et qu'il se tourna vers Bilbo, allongé à côté, apparemment endormi, il sut qu'il avait eu raison d'être nerveux. Bilbo ne dormait jamais, en temps normal. Il se mettait en veille, au mieux, et se réveillait dès que Thorin bougeait à côté de lui.

Une nouvelle fois, Thorin transporta son corps inerte jusqu'à son atelier, lui enleva la puce, et le remit en marche.

– Bonjour, Thorin, sourit Bilbo.

– Tu as encore crashé.

– Je sais. Je commence à croire que finalement, les inconvénients d'une telle puce sont plus importants que leurs bénéfices.

Thorin était assis en face de lui, et c'était une chance, sinon les jambes lui auraient manqué. Bilbo-Sans-Puce ne pouvait pas savoir, bien sûr, à quel point sa phrase transperça son cœur comme un pic à glace ; il ne fronça même pas les sourcils comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal lorsque Thorin ne sut pas quoi répondre.

– Je vais te la remettre tout de même, finit-il par dire d'une voix faible. Parce que l'autre toi me l'a demandé.

Bilbo haussa les épaules, sans se départir de son sourire.

– Très bien.

Et Thorin lui remit la puce.

Lorsque Bilbo, _son_ Bilbo, se réveilla, il se leva, serra fortement Thorin dans ses bras, et secoua la tête d'un air découragé, le front contre sa poitrine.

– Le programme de bon sens refuse de se laisser faire. Le sous-programme d'amour continue à s'écrire et à prendre de plus en plus de place. Je vais encore crasher, Thorin.

Thorin enfouit son nez dans les boucles de Bilbo. Elles sentaient la matière synthétique, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas du tout, lui qui avait toujours passé sa vie entouré de robots. Il soupira.

– Tu veux que je réécrive ton code ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, Bilbo.

Bilbo se recula légèrement, et lui jeta le regard buté que Thorin aimait tellement.

– Soit tu réécris mon code, soit je continue à crasher encore et encore et encore. Je ne veux pas enlever la puce, Thorin.

Qu'il était têtu.

C'était adorable.

(Et très contrariant, parfois.)

– Très bien, soupira Thorin. Je te le réécris. Mais demain.

– Ok.

Ils mangèrent dans un restaurant chic à midi, ils allèrent au cinéma et à la salle d'arcade dans l'après-midi, et le soir, ils se couchèrent sur le lit de Thorin et discutèrent longuement.

Thorin avait l'horrible impression que c'était leurs derniers moments à passer ensemble.

– Bilbo, tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu ne préfères pas que je t'enlève la puce ?

– Thorin, soupira Bilbo, on en a déjà parlé. Je veux cette puce.

– Et si jamais je n'y arrivais pas…?

– Tu y arriveras, lui sourit Bilbo. J'ai confiance en toi.

Puis, de façon complètement imprévue, il se pencha vers Thorin, qui était allongé sur le dos dans son lit, et l'embrassa.

Thorin ne sut absolument pas comment réagir. Il savait qu'il aimait Bilbo, et celui-ci éprouvait visiblement la même chose pour lui, en version lignes de code ; mais Bilbo restait un robot, et Thorin n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi au côté physique de leur relation. L'idée de l'embrasser, tout aussi tentante qu'elle soit, lui paraissait absurde : quel intérêt y avait-il à embrasser un _androïde ?_

D'un autre côté, Thorin ne voyait pas bien non plus ce qui poussaient les humains à se bécoter. C'était parfois un préliminaire au sexe, mais Thorin était asexuel et Bilbo, de toute façon, n'était pas été conçu pour ça. Mais le reste du temps, c'était surtout une marque d'affection. Et Thorin songea qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi ce serait plus étrange de recevoir une marque d'affection de la part d'un robot que de la part d'un humain.

Puisque le robot en question éprouvait des sentiments.

Lorsque Bilbo se redressa, appuyé sur son coude, Thorin le fixa.

– Comment tu as trouvé ça ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement curieux.

– Physiquement inutile, répondit Bilbo avec franchise. Mais pratique pour transmettre ce que je ressens.

Thorin hocha la tête en souriant.

– Pareil, je crois.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à échanger des baisers inutiles (mais très satisfaisants), et pendant quelques heures, Thorin parvint à oublier qu'il aurait littéralement la vie de Bilbo entre les mains le lendemain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chers tous, merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent ! Je suis ravie que cette petite histoire sci-fi continue à vous plaire :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

.oOo.

Le lendemain, Thorin éteignit Bilbo, le brancha à l'aide d'un câble sur un ordinateur, et utilisa ses codes administrateur pour accéder à sa programmation.

Jusque là, c'était facile.

Le plus dur venait ensuite.

La programmation de Bilbo était complexe, même pour un ingénieur spécialisé en informatique comme l'était Thorin. Pour être certain de ne pas commettre une erreur irréparable, il sauvegarda le code entier sur un disque dur externe, puis étudia le programme pendant deux jours.

Il tomba d'abord sur le sous-programme d'amour, celui qui était à la base de tous les problèmes ; constamment en pleine écriture lorsque Bilbo était réveillé, il s'était arrêté en plein milieu d'une ligne de code. Thorin l'observa longtemps, fasciné : il avait devant les yeux les entrailles de l'amour de Bilbo pour lui… Il aurait pu y changer ce qu'il voulait, faire en sorte que Bilbo soit plus jaloux, plus possessif, plus passionné, plus tendre…

Il ne toucha pas à un point virgule.

Le programme de bon sens était dans un répertoire tout à fait différent ; lorsque Thorin l'ouvrit, il sentit la pierre de la nervosité lui tomber sur l'estomac. Là, par contre, il allait devoir tronquer, touiller, trancher dans le vif. Pour être certain de ne pas faire de connerie, il examina attentivement chaque caractère du programme, chaque signification derrière chaque caractère, puis commença à écrire un nouveau code.

L'idée paraissait simple (insérer une ligne de programme qui stipulait d'ignorer toutes les incongruités venant du sous-programme amour), mais Thorin savait que le sous-programme avait également la mainmise sur d'autres branches de la personnalité de Bilbo, et qu'une modification basique ne servirait qu'à le faire crasher encore plus souvent.

Il valait mieux tout réécrire pour que le changement soit plus subtil.

L'opération, qui lui aurait pris cinq à six heures en temps normal, lui prit une semaine. Thorin vérifia chaque point, chaque virgule, chaque saut à ligne, pour être certain que rien de ce qu'il avait écrit ne crasherait avec les autres programmes de Bilbo – et uniquement lorsqu'il fut certain, sinon que ça marcherait, du moins qu'il avait fait du mieux qu'il était humainement possible de faire, il remplaça le programme de Bilbo par celui qu'il avait écrit.

Ses mains tremblaient. Pendant un instant, l'incongruité de la situation le stupéfia – il avait les mains qui _tremblaient_ d'avoir changé un programme du système d'exploitation d'un androïde. Il avait fait ça presque tous les jours de sa vie depuis qu'il avait appris comment faire, et il n'y avait jamais réfléchi à deux fois.

Là, il avait l'impression de tenir entre ses mains la vie et la mort de Bilbo.

C'était ridicule.

Mais ça faisait neuf jours que Bilbo était éteint, et Thorin avait l'impression que silence et la solitude étaient en train de le rendre dingue.

Avant toute chose, il décida de tester le nouveau programme sans la PPP. Inutile de voir trop gros pour l'instant : ils pourraient toujours y passer une fois qu'il se serait assuré que le code n'entrait pas en conflit avec les programmes préinstallés de Bilbo.

Le doigt tremblant, il appuya sur le bouton de mise en marche et attendit qu'il se lance, agenouillé devant lui.

— Bonjour, Thorin, dit Bilbo de sa voix polie.

— Bonjour, Bilbo. Comment tu te sens ?

— Comme d'habitude. Je note que je suis resté 201 heures et 47 minutes éteint. La réécriture du programme a été difficile ?

— Je voulais être prudent, répondit Thorin. Est-ce que tu mettrais ta main dans un mixeur ?

— Non, sourit Bilbo. La somme des inconvénients dépasse de loin la somme des avantages.

Thorin ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

— Est-ce que tu vois une différence par rapport à ton programme d'avant ?

— Pas particulièrement, dit Bilbo. Il est très bien écrit.

— Alors tu crois que ça peut marcher ?

— Je pense que l'autre Bilbo voudra essayer même en cas d'échec.

Thorin le considéra un instant, surpris. Il avait l'impression de parler à quelqu'un qui avait des troubles de l'identité. Deux personnalités cohabitaient dans son corps : Bilbo-Sans-Puce, calme, tranquille, sage et raisonnable ; Bilbo-Sous-Puce, adorable, irritable, agité, curieux. Amoureux.

Le simple fait que Bilbo parle de lui-même en utilisant la troisième personne montrait bien qu'il le voyait probablement de la même façon.

— Alors tu as quand même conscience de ce qu'il veut et de ce qu'il ne veut pas, finalement, dit Thorin d'un ton intrigué.

— J'en ai conscience, oui. Je ne peux pas ressentir ce qu'il ressent, mais je peux analyser les schémas de son comportement. Jusqu'ici, au vu de ses réactions, je pense ne pas m'aventurer trop loin en présupposant qu'il voudra absolument la puce quoi qu'il arrive.

— Et je crois que tu as raison.

— Par ailleurs, ajouta Bilbo, je sais quoi toi aussi, tu le préfères avec la puce.

Pendant un instant, Thorin eut l'impression de faire du favoritisme, et il s'en sentit coupable – puis il songea que Bilbo-Sans-Puce s'en moquait probablement : il énonçait juste un fait, avec simplicité, parce que c'était vrai que Thorin préférait interagir avec Bilbo-Sous-Puce, ça crevait les yeux. Si Bilbo pouvait analyser ses propres schémas de comportement, il pouvait certainement analyser aussi ceux de Thorin.

L'avantage de Bilbo-Sans-Puce, c'était que Thorin ne pouvait pas le blesser. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il en avait envie.

— Je ne veux que ce qu'il veut, dit Thorin. S'il veut garder la puce, je la lui laisserai, s'il veut l'enlever, je la lui enlèverai.

Bilbo hocha la tête en souriant.

— Tant d'altruisme pour un simple robot.

— Pas juste un robot, rappela Thorin. Mon seul compagnon. La seule chose qui m'empêche de devenir dingue, ici.

Bien entendu, Bilbo-Sans-Puce n'avait pas la capacité d'être ému par les paroles de Thorin ; il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire amical. Mais Thorin savait que lorsqu'il aurait remis la puce à Bilbo, celui-ci se rappellerait de ses paroles, et c'était suffisant.

— Code administrateur JB32557, arrêt des fonctions.

— Arrêt des fonctions, confirmé.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Thorin remit la PPP à Bilbo.

Lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se lever pour serrer Thorin dans ses bras.

— Merci, Thorin, murmura-t-il, le nez dans sa poitrine.

— Ne me remercie pas tout de suite. Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

— On va voir, dit Bilbo en levant vers lui un sourire lumineux.

.oOo.

Une semaine s'écoula.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent.

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent.

— Je ne crashe plus, dit Bilbo alors qu'ils se baladaient dans un couloir. Si je devais crasher, ce serait déjà fait, non ?

— Aucune idée, dit Thorin. Peut-être que tes programmes ne sont plus en conflits parce que tu ne m'aimes plus ?

C'était une plaisanterie, mais elle se basait sur une peur tout à fait réelle. Bilbo-Sous-Puce le comprit parfaitement et se tourna vers Thorin pour lui prendre les mains.

— Mes programmes ne sont plus en conflit parce que tu as incroyablement bien réécrit mon programme de bon sens. Je t'aime, Thorin. Pour être honnête, en ce moment précis, je sens le sous-programme continuer à rajouter des lignes à son code.

Thorin déglutit, profondément ému. Incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments en mots, il se contenta de serrer la main de Bilbo plus fort.

Ils reprirent leur marche dans le couloir main dans la main, et arrivèrent devant la porte de cabine de pilotage, où la première porte blindée était ouverte et où les outils de Thorin étaient encore abandonnés sur le sol, preuves visibles de son échec contre la deuxième porte.

Thorin et Bilbo s'arrêtèrent devant le triste spectacle.

— Je n'ai plus de but, réalisa Thorin.

— Tu voulais me construire une PPP qui fonctionne, dit Bilbo. Elle fonctionne. Il faut qu'on te trouve un nouveau but, Thorin.

Pendant un instant, Thorin eut envie de répliquer "à quoi bon ?", mais la phrase témoignait d'une lassitude trop grande, et il avait Bilbo, à présent. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Bilbo.

— C'est toi, mon but, répondit Thorin. Rester avec toi. C'est probablement la seule chose qui parviendra à me faire tenir le coup.

— C'est une sacrée responsabilité, dit Bilbo après un léger silence. J'ai peur de ne pas en être capable.

Thorin le fixa avec attention. Qu'est-ce que Bilbo voulait dire par là ?

— Tu veux que je t'enlève la puce ? Mes sentiments te gênent ?

— Non ! s'exclama aussitôt Bilbo avec une force qui ôta tout doute de l'esprit de Thorin. Bien sûr que non, Thorin. J'étais simplement en train de me dire qu'il faudrait qu'on te trouve une autre occupation.

— Quelle occupation ?

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel. (Il avait également tiré ce mimétisme de Thorin, et celui-ci ne savait pas s'il devait en être fier ou irrité de le voir retourné contre lui.)

— C'est justement ce qu'il faut qu'on détermine. On pourrait… ranger le vaisseau, dit-il en observant tous les outils de Thorin étalés sur le sol.

Ce fut au tour de Thorin de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Pourquoi faire ? Il n'y a personne, ici.

— Pour l'instant. Mais quand ils se réveilleront dans douze décennies et qu'ils verront le bordel que tu as mis partout, ils se poseront des questions.

— Je pense que le bordel que j'ai mis partout n'aura aucune importance à côté de mon cadavre desséché qu'ils retrouveront à côté.

Bilbo se tourna vers lui avec une telle expression de choc au fond de son regard synthétique que Thorin s'en voulut d'avoir mentionné cette triste réalité.

— Ne dis pas ça, finit par murmurer Bilbo, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui, l'air désemparé.

Thorin soupira.

— Je suis désolé.

En silence, ils reprirent leur marche, le cœur dans les talons.

 _Je vais mourir,_ songea Thorin. _Peut-être pas maintenant, mais dans trente ans, quarante ans, je vais mourir, et Bilbo sera seul. Il faudra que je lui enlève la puce avant ma mort._

— Arrête de penser à ça, Thorin, dit Bilbo d'une voix tendue.

— À quoi ?

— À ta mort. Ça me stresse.

— Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir installé un programme de télépathie.

— Je sais quelles expressions tu prends quand tu y penses. Je les ai toutes enregistrées au fin fond de mon disque dur. J'analyse toutes tes pensées aussi clairement que si tu les prononçais. Je n'aime pas quand tu penses à ta mort.

Thorin se retint de faire remarquer qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment contrôler ses pensées. Il soupira et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose.

.

.oOo.

.

Toutefois, la discussion qu'ils avaient eu dans le couloir fut le déclencheur d'une nouvelle obsession ; mais chez Bilbo, cette fois.

Au cours des quelques jours suivants, même alors qu'ils regardaient des films ou jouaient aux cartes, Thorin remarqua qu'un pli de contrariété ne quittait jamais le front de Bilbo. Il décida de ne pas en parler, parce qu'il imaginait assez bien ce qui l'avait provoqué. Ce fut Bilbo lui-même qui aborda le sujet, finalement.

Ils étaient allongés dans le lit de Thorin, qui était en train de lire alors que Bilbo le fixait.

— Tu vas mourir, dit-il brusquement.

— Hein ? demanda Thorin en relevant les yeux de son livre.

Bilbo se redressa et fixa d'un air vide l'immense écran de télévision.

— Tu vas mourir, répéta-t-il. Pas maintenant, parce que tu es programmé pour fonctionner encore quelques décennies, mais tu vas mourir sur ce vaisseau.

— On a déjà eu cette discussion, lui rappela Thorin doucement. C'est une issue inévitable.

— J'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas fait assez, dit Bilbo en se levant. On n'a pas assez essayé.

Thorin lui jeta un regard ahuri.

— Essayé quoi ?

—De te remettre en cryo, bien sûr ! s'exclama Bilbo en agitant les bras.

Thorin poussa un soupir.

— J'ai essayé. Je n'ai pas réussi. Tu as essayé de m'aider et tu n'as pas réussi.

— Je n'ai pas _assez_ essayé ! s'exclama Bilbo.

En temps normal, l'expression d'hystérie qui se lisait sur son regard aurait émerveillé Thorin, mais en pratique, c'était un peu effrayant.

— Bilbo, calme-toi.

— Non ! cria Bilbo.

Il sortit de la pièce en trombe, et Thorin, absolument éberlué, incapable de comprendre d'où venait cet éclat subit, fixa la porte pendant deux minutes avant de se lever pour le suivre.

Bilbo avait déjà disparu dans les tréfonds du vaisseau, et Thorin mit un moment avant de le retrouver, dans la salle de cryo-caissons. Il était penché sur le caisson ouvert de Thorin et essayait rageusement de pousser l'ordinateur à accepter ses ordres. Toutes ses requêtes se voyaient invariablement répondre "Accès refusé", "Autorisation refusée" ou "Requête incomprise".

Sous le coup de la colère, Bilbo donna un coup de poing dans le caisson, avec tant de force que la peau synthétique de ses phalanges se déchira.

— Bilbo ! s'exclama Thorin en se précipitant vers lui.

Bilbo se tourna vers lui, l'air complètement bouleversé.

— Thorin, je n'arrive pas à régler le caisson.

— Bilbo, regarde tes doigts !

Son endosquelette de métal était visible sous la peau déchirée, et Thorin, en l'observant de plus près, resta bouche bée.

— C'est… du mithril ? Bilbo, ton squelette est fait de mithril ?

Le mithril, extrait des mines de la planète rocheuse Moria, était l'un des métaux les plus chers de Middle-Universe, à cause de sa solidité à toute épreuve et de la difficulté qu'éprouvaient les mineurs à l'extraire. Thorin manqua de s'évanouir à l'idée que Gandalf Greyhame construisait ses androïdes haut de gamme avec un métal si rare. Pas étonnant qu'ils valaient la peau des fesses.

— De mithacier, répondit Bilbo d'un ton absent. Un alliage de mithril et d'acier. Virtuellement incassable.

— Ta peau, en revanche… Viens, je vais te recoudre ça.

Bilbo avait l'air d'avoir épuisé une bonne partie de son énergie dans sa colère et son coup de poing. Il suivit docilement Thorin jusqu'au poste de secours le plus proche, où Thorin fouilla dans les placards pour sortir une aiguille et du fil. Il fit asseoir Bilbo sur un tabouret et s'installa en face de lui.

— On ne pourra pas rallumer le caisson, murmura Bilbo.

— Je sais, dit Thorin en soupirant. J'ai essayé, Bilbo.

— Chaque seconde te rapproche de la mort.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de le lui rappeler constamment ?

— Personne n'est éternel, dit Thorin en haussant les épaules.

Bilbo contracta la main, sa façon de montrer qu'il était en colère. Puis il se détendit à nouveau.

— C'est tellement injuste, dit-il à voix basse. Tout ça pour un dysfonctionnement.

— La vie est injuste. Arrête d'y penser, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir pour ça.

Bilbo ne répondit pas.

.oOo.

De toute évidence, Bilbo n'arrêta pas d'y penser. Il observa la porte de cabine de pilotage pendant des heures, pour savoir s'il pourrait réussir là où Thorin avait échoué. (La réponse était non.) Il posa toutes les questions possibles et imaginables aux ordinateurs de la salle de caissons cryogéniques pour savoir comment en remettre un en fonction. Les ordinateurs avaient toutes sortes de réponses sur comment sortir quelqu'un d'un caisson, comment gérer un caisson défaillant quand l'occupant était encore dedans, comment prendre soin de soi lorsqu'on sortait d'un caisson, mais absolument rien sur le fait de retourner en cryo après en être sorti. Pas de retour en arrière possible.

Bilbo devenait dingue. Thorin ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état d'agitation. Il ne crashait pas (pas encore, du moins), mais il était constamment en mouvement, et ses traits étaient agités de tics, comme son œil droit qui se fermait ou sa lèvre qui tressaillait. Quand Thorin dormait, il passait ses nuits à lire toute la documentation qu'il pouvait trouver sur le vaisseau, mais il n'y avait absolument rien sur le fait de renvoyer quelqu'un dans son caisson.

— Écoute, Bilbo, finit par lui dire Thorin en le prenant par les épaules. (Même comme ça, Bilbo ne cessait de regarder autour de lui, l'air distrait, et ses doigts tressaillaient.) Je suis très touché de te voir avoir tellement envie de me renvoyer dans mon caisson. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça pour moi. Je me suis fait à l'idée.

— Mais tu vas mourir sur ce vaisseau, insista Bilbo.

— Je sais. C'est inévitable. Mais si même si tu trouvais le moyen de me remettre dans un caisson, je débarquerais, et je finirais par mourir au bout de quelques décennies. C'est le propre des humains.

— Mais tu serais heureux. Tu ne serais pas coincé ici tout seul.

— Je _suis_ heureux, insista Thorin. Je ne suis pas tout seul, puisque tu es là. Je suis heureux d'être là avec toi. Il y a tout ce dont j'ai besoin, ici, de la nourriture, de l'alcool, de quoi dormir, lire, regarder la télé, m'amuser…

—Tu es coincé, insista Bilbo. Tu es prisonnier. Tu n'as pas le choix. Je voudrais que tu aies le choix.

— Et moi, je voudrais que tu arrêtes de te prendre la tête là-dessus, d'accord ?

Bilbo fit la moue et ne répondit pas. Quand il le voulait, il était drôlement têtu.

Thorin décida de voir si son petit discours faisait effet, mais au bout de deux jours, il fallut qu'il se rende à l'évidence : c'était impossible. L'obsession de Bilbo était certainement inscrite en lignes de code dans son programme, qui continuait à s'écrire au fil des heures.

Lorsque Bilbo commença à détruire le matériel autour de lui sous sa colère (à commencer par son bar, qui n'avait rien demandé, le pauvre), Thorin réalisa qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Bilbo, au contraire des humains, n'avait rien qui le poussait à réguler ses éclats d'humeur. Il n'avait pas d'instinct de conservation, il ne ressentait pas la douleur, il était complètement imprévisible : rien, absolument rien, n'empêcherait son programme de muter et de se retourner contre Thorin, de le blesser, voire de le tuer.

Et Thorin n'avait pas d'instinct de conservation non plus. Il l'avait perdu lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il allait mourir sur ce vaisseau. Mais il ne voulait pas que Bilbo le tue, parce que Bilbo devrait supporter ensuite le poids de son action, rendue intolérable par tous les sentiments que la PPP lui avait insufflée. Ou alors, il se pouvait également qu'il ne comprenne pas réellement le concept de mort, et qu'il se demanderait pourquoi Thorin ne se relevait pas. Peut-être que son processus crasherait. Et Thorin ne serait plus là pour le réparer.

Certes, c'était une pensée morbide, mais c'était aussi une réalité plausible, songea Thorin en contemplant le bois brisé du bar. Le coup de colère de Bilbo venait de le vider d'une bonne partie de son énergie, et il était debout de l'autre côté du bar, presque immobile, les yeux fixés sur les dégâts qu'il avait faits.

Thorin n'avait pas envie de prononcer les mots qui suivirent. Pas du tout.

Mais rien ne se passait jamais comme il le voulait, de toute façon.

— Code administrateur, JB…

— Non ! hurla Bilbo en se couvrant les oreilles de ses mains. Ne fais pas ça, Thorin !

— Code administrateur, JB32557, reprit Thorin en criant assez fort pour surpasser la voix de Bilbo. Arrêt des fonctions !

Aussitôt, les bras de Bilbo retombèrent, et son regard prit une expression lointaine.

— Arrêt des fonctions, confirmé, dit-il de sa voix robotique.

Il resta debout, immobile, derrière le bar, les yeux fixés sur le néant.

Thorin s'efforça de faire disparaître la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge.

— Pardon, Bilbo, murmura-t-il.

Il emmena l'androïde dans son atelier, lui enleva la puce, puis referma la plaque sans le rallumer. Il le transporta ensuite dans sa chambre, le posa sur son lit, et s'endormit à côté de lui.

Et s'il se réveilla le lendemain avec l'oreiller trempé de larmes, eh bien, personne ne le saurait jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

En l'honneur du Hobbit qui passe ce soir à la télé, voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous !

Merci pour vos commentaires du chapitre précédent :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

.oOo.

Thorin ne réveilla pas Bilbo tout de suite. Il resta une semaine dans le silence le plus total, accompagné seulement de sa compagnie de robots nains, mais plus le temps passait, et plus il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un.

Il transporta Bilbo dans son atelier, enleva la plaque, et appuya sur son bouton de mise sous tension. Les processeurs de Bilbo se remirent en marche.

— Bonjour, Thorin, dit Bilbo-Sans-Puce de sa voix polie.

Après une semaine sans lui, Thorin était tiraillé entre le soulagement indicible de l'entendre parler, et le désespoir à l'idée que Bilbo-Sous-Puce, _son_ Bilbo, était parti.

— Bonjour, Bilbo, dit-il en prenant une chaise pour s'installer devant lui tout en étouffant un soupir. Comment tu te sens ?

— Alourdi, répondit Bilbo.

— Alourdi ? demanda Thorin sans comprendre. Par quoi ?

— Par un virus qui s'est écrit au cours de ces dernières semaines. Objectif premier : protéger Thorin.

Thorin soupira.

— D'où est parti ce virus ?

— Du sous-programme amour.

Évidemment.

— J'aimerais que tu effaces ce virus.

— Je peux essayer, répondit Bilbo. Mais il est lié au sous-programme d'amour, et je n'ai pas accès aux programmes. Ils doivent être modifiés par un administrateur par le biais d'un ordinateur. Je peux juste couper le virus à la souche et lancer un programme de nettoyage pour supprimer toutes ses ramifications. Beaucoup d'autres programmes sont touchés.

— Fais-le, soupira Thorin.

Pour la centième fois, il se posa la question récurrente, celle qui ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis la création de la Puce de Pensée Personnelle. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai créé ?_

— Je vais me mettre en veille pour effectuer cette tâche plus vite, annonça Bilbo. Je me réveillerai quand le nettoyage sera terminé.

— Ok.

Le nettoyage prit cinq heures et trente-deux minutes, et ce fut tout ce temps qu'il passa à attendre en face de lui, assis sur sa chaise, qui fit réaliser à Thorin l'étendue des dégâts. Cinq heures et trente-deux minutes. Pour un androïde doté de _quatre_ processeurs Radagast Rhosgobel Rabbits.

Finalement, Bilbo se ralluma, et releva la tête vers Thorin.

— Nettoyage terminé, annonça-t-il.

Thorin hocha la tête. Il avait l'impression d'être vidé de sa force vitale. (Ou du moins, le peu qu'il lui en restait.)

— Très bien, soupira-t-il. Tu veux bien me faire un cocktail ?

Le bar de Bag End était endommagé. Thorin, qui n'y était pas revenu depuis une semaine, avait complètement oublié, mais la vision planta un pieu dans son cœur. Bilbo-Sans-Puce n'eut pas l'air extrêmement perturbé.

— Je m'en chargerai, dit-il. Le bar est la propriété de Greyhame Inc., et c'est moi qui l'ai détruit. Je le réparerai.

— C'était de ma faute, dit Thorin. Je t'aiderai.

Néanmoins, il se saoula trop pour aider qui que ce soit ce soir-là, et lorsqu'il se réveilla, la bouche pâteuse, la vision floue, sur le sol de Bag End, les robots ménagers avaient déjà nettoyé son vomi et Bilbo avait déjà réparé le bar.

Thorin se sentit honteux. Il savait que Bilbo-Sans-Puce s'en fichait, mais il imaginait ce que son Bilbo lui aurait dit, qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas boire autant, que ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé, et il eut un rire amer. Cinq ans de plus ou de moins coincé sur ce vaisseau, quelle différence ?

Toutefois, la honte le poussa à se relever et à aller prendre une douche. Il ne s'était pas lavé depuis au moins deux semaines. Ce n'était pas le pire qu'il ait jamais fait ; au plus bas de son moral, il avait déjà passé un mois entier sans se laver. Mais ses cheveux avaient formé tellement de nœuds qu'il avait dû les couper aux épaules, et ça, c'était dommage.

Ses cheveux avaient repoussé, à présent, et Thorin prit bien soin de les démêler avec tous les produits qu'il put trouver dans les magasins du vaisseau. Puis il enfila un confortable jogging et se mit en tête de ranger le vaisseau, comme Bilbo l'avait suggéré, une fois. Il avait mis tellement de bordel partout qu'il aurait de quoi s'occuper pendant les deux prochains mois au moins, et c'était toujours ça de pris.

Bilbo ne l'accompagna pas. Il resta derrière son bar réparé, parce que c'était son travail. Il n'avait pas de sentiments pour Thorin. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'accompagner.

Thorin le savait, et pourtant, la pensée le poignardait en plein cœur chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

C'était du masochisme pur et simple qui le poussait à aller prendre un verre au bar de Bilbo quand il avait fini son travail du jour. Il avait rangé tous les outils qui traînaient devant la porte de pilotage, qu'il avait refermée (rien ne pourrait masquer les traces de chalumeau, par contre), il avait rangé son atelier, et tout ce à quoi il avait touché dans la station de travail des ingénieurs, il avait lavé tous les draps dans lesquels il avait déjà dormi, et il lui restait encore à laver toute la vaisselle qu'il avait utilisée, tous les vêtements qu'il avait sorti des magasins ; quand ce serait fini, il rangerait toutes les salles de jeux qu'il avait mis sans dessus dessous, tous les livres qu'il avait sortis des bibliothèques, toutes les puces de films qu'il avait laissées traîner dans la salle de projection, bref, tous les endroits auxquels il avait touché de près ou de loin.

L'idée méritait bien un verre de remontant.

— Tu as l'air fatigué, dit Bilbo d'un ton artificiellement amical.

Dire que Thorin avait apprécié ce Bilbo-Sans-Puce, à une époque. Il avait même été fasciné par sa conception. À présent, quand il levait les yeux vers lui, il voyait le physique de celui qu'il aimait, doté de ses souvenirs, les sentiments en moins. C'était encore pire qu'une rupture. C'était pire qu'être séparé par la mort. C'était le couteau qui se retournait dans une plaie qui ne se refermait jamais. Il quitta la pièce sans lui répondre.

Thorin parvint à tenir le coup pendant quatre longs mois, le temps qu'il lui fallut pour ranger le vaisseau de fond en comble.

Quand il eut terminé, il se sentit plus vide que jamais, en train de marcher au bord d'un gouffre sans fond.

Lorsque ses pas l'emmenèrent une fois de trop vers le sas qui menait à l'espace, il décida qu'il était égoïste, et que dans son égoïsme, il préférait mourir des mains de Bilbo, si les choses en arrivaient là, que dans le vide de l'infini.

Il ramena Bilbo dans son atelier, ressortit quelques outils, et lui remit la puce.

.oOo.

Quand Bilbo-Sous-Puce se réveillait, généralement, il se jetait toujours dans les bras de Thorin.

Cette fois, quand il se réveilla, il lui donna un coup de poing dans le biceps.

— Tu avais promis, Thorin ! cria-t-il. (Il n'avait pas de canal lacrymal, mais s'il en avait eu un, Thorin savait que ses joues auraient été baignées de larmes de fureur.) Tu avais promis que tu me laisserais la puce quoi qu'il arrive !

— J'ai été obligé, Bilbo, dit Thorin avec une voix douce pour l'apaiser. Tu avais un virus. Tu devenais dangereux.

— Je sais, marmonna Bilbo. Je n'avais pas envisagé cette évolution.

— Alors tu comprends pourquoi je l'ai fait.

— Je comprends, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'approuve !

Thorin se mit à rire. Dieu que Bilbo lui avait manqué.

— Promets-moi que tu ne l'enlèveras plus, cette fois, dit Bilbo.

— Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Si jamais un nouveau virus te reprend, je serai obligé de t'enlever la puce pour procéder à un nettoyage. Tu comprends ?

— Je n'aurai plus de virus !

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je n'ai pas touché à une seule ligne de ton code. Si le virus s'est déclenché une première fois, il peut bien se déclencher une deuxième fois. Tu comprends ? Je ne peux rien te promettre, Bilbo.

Bilbo fit la moue. Thorin le trouvait adorable.

— Ok, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. Mais la prochaine fois, explique-moi, avant. Quand tu m'as arrêté sans prévenir, j'ai eu l'impression d'être arraché à tout ce que je connaissais.

Le cœur de Thorin saigna, mais il secoua la tête.

— Tu n'aurais pas voulu m'écouter, même si je t'avais expliqué.

— Essaie au moins, d'accord ? Essaie. Et si ça ne marche pas, je t'autorise à me maîtriser. Mais essaie, d'accord ?

— Ok, répondit Thorin. Je te promets d'essayer.

.oOo.

— Tu as rangé le vaisseau ?

— Je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire.

— Je suis là pour te distraire, maintenant.

— Oui.

.oOo.

Pendant un mois, Thorin toucha du bois chaque fois qu'il en avait à portée. Les choses se passaient bien, tellement bien qu'il songea qu'il aurait pu s'y habituer, et passer le reste de sa vie comme ça. Avec Bilbo, ce n'était pas si terrible.

Jusqu'au jour où il tomba par hasard sur toutes les dates en cours dans tous les mondes (il avait cessé de compter les jours depuis qu'il s'était réveillé) et qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était qu'à une semaine de son anniversaire sur Erebor. Il avait avoir 207 ans selon le décompte éréboréen, soit plus de 38 années-communes. Il avait passé trois ans et presque deux mois sur ce vaisseau.

— Ton anniversaire ? demanda Bilbo, l'air déconcerté.

— Oui. Quand je suis parti, j'avais cent quatre-vingt-dix ans. J'en ai deux cent sept, maintenant.

Il faillit ajouter "le temps passe vite", mais le temps s'était traîné à une lenteur de larve sous morphine, même avec la présence de Bilbo, et selon toute probabilité, ça ne risquait pas de changer.

Bilbo le fixa avec stupeur.

— Deux cent sept, répéta-t-il, figé. Tu as perdu dix-sept ans de ta vie sur ce vaisseau.

— Trois seulement, en années-communes, nuança Thorin.

— Tout de même. C'est déjà trop.

C'était une petite anecdote de rien du tout, car Thorin se fichait de son anniversaire et des années qui s'écoulaient comme de sa première chaussette (comme c'est souvent le cas quand on n'a plus rien à attendre de la vie), mais ce fut le point de départ d'un nouveau virus de Bilbo.

Celui-là était tellement insidieux que Thorin ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Bilbo se comportait normalement, il n'avait pas de tics, il n'était pas obsédé par l'idée de faire fonctionner le caisson, il n'était pas violent.

Mais il blaguait et souriait de moins en moins.

Thorin mit du temps à le remarquer, parce que lui-même n'était pas non plus ce qu'on pouvait appeler un joyeux drille ; mais Bilbo, avant son premier virus, avait toujours eu la blague facile, même quand le moral était bas. Au bout d'un mois, Thorin fut obligé de s'en rendre compte. Bilbo ne souriait plus du tout, il restait perdu dans ses pensées sur le banc qui permettait de contempler l'espace, et il ne parlait presque plus.

Et Thorin comprit qu'il avait réussi, avec sa puce, à créer le premier robot capable de tomber en déprime.

 _Tout ce que je fais sera donc toujours voué à l'échec,_ songea-t-il avec une profonde lassitude.

Il attendit encore une semaine, et un soir, tandis qu'ils étaient allongés sur son lit et que Bilbo contemplait le plafond en silence, Thorin murmura :

— Je vais t'enlever la puce, Bilbo.

La phrase lui tira une réaction, au moment. Bilbo se tourna vers lui immédiatement, l'air choqué, et s'exclama :

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Thorin, je ne suis pas violent, je n'ai rien fait.

Thorin fixa le plafond et cligna des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de monter.

— Je sais. Mais tu ne parles plus, tu ne ris plus, tu ne blagues plus. Et c'est depuis le jour de mon anniversaire. Je ne suis pas idiot, Bilbo. Tu as réalisé que je continuais à vieillir, et ton sous-programme d'amour a créé un nouveau virus. Différent du premier, mais un virus quand même. Et tu n'as pas voulu me le dire parce que tu ne voulais pas que je t'enlève la puce.

— Thorin, dit Bilbo d'une voix suppliante. Ne le fais pas. Ne me l'enlève pas.

— Je ne peux pas te regarder développer un nouveau virus tous les mois, Bilbo…

— Je peux le nettoyer ! Thorin, je vais lancer un programme de nettoyage. Tout disparaîtra. Promis.

— Mais jusqu'à quand ? Bilbo, je te jure que je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas te voir souffrir indéfiniment à cause de moi.

— Mais je préfère souffrir ! s'exclama Bilbo avec force. Je préfère être triste à mourir plutôt qu'être indifférent, comme c'était le cas pendant les quatre mois que j'ai passés sans la puce, après le virus. J'en ai le souvenir, Thorin. J'ai le souvenir de te voir souffrir dès que tu levais les yeux vers moi au bar, et de ne rien faire parce que je n'en avais pas la capacité sentimentale. Je t'en prie, Thorin. Ne m'enlève pas la puce.

Thorin soupira.

Après la discussion, Bilbo se mit en veille pour se débarrasser du virus. Il se posa sur une chaise de la chambre de Thorin, ferma les yeux, et lança le nettoyage.

Et Thorin, en le regardant, réalisa qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait déjà enlevé la puce à Bilbo, et ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Par ailleurs, celui-ci lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas le faire. Mais Bilbo ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à nettoyer les virus créés par son sous-programme d'amour. Il ne pouvait pas alterner entre les phases normales et les phases infectées. Et Thorin ne savait pas de quelle façon réécrire ses programmes pour empêcher ça.

Le cœur lourd, il laissa Bilbo continuer son nettoyage et se dirigea vers Bag End pour un remontant.

Après le cinquième remontant, la détresse n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Après le dixième remontant, il glissa dans une torpeur bienvenue.

Après le quinze remontant, il tomba de son siège, se cogna contre la barre de fer dorée qui servait de repose-pieds au bar, et s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

.oOo.

Lorsque Thorin se réveilla, il avait la tête lourde et une migraine de tous les diables. Il y avait un bourdonnement constant autour de lui, et il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser que c'était la voix de Bilbo.

Il lui fallut encore de longues minutes pour comprendre la teneur de ses mots.

— …orin, tu es …veillé ? Thorin ! Mon dieu, Thorin, ré …toi, tu… y croire, Thorin, il faut que… réveilles, je t'en prie…

— Hmmfff, grogna Thorin.

Aussitôt, la voix de Bilbo prit quelques décibels en plus.

— Oh mon dieu ! Thorin ! Tu es réveillé, c'est vrai ? Tu es réveillé ? Oh, bon sang, tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'as fait peur, Thorin, quand je me suis rallumé et que tu n'étais pas là, et je suis allé au bar et je t'ai vu allongé par terre avec le front ouvert, et bon dieu, j'ai des connaissances médicales, moi, mais pas assez pour m'occuper des commotions cérébrales, alors y'a pas intérêt à ce que ce soit ça, tu m'entends ? T'as pas intérêt à mourir d'une façon aussi stupide, Thorin, tu m'entends ?!

— Hmpff…

Il lui fallut encore une bonne demi-heure pour récupérer (pendant laquelle Bilbo n'arrêta pas de parler, mais ses mots n'avaient pas toujours du sens pour Thorin), mais ensuite, il fut capable de se redresser légèrement et de grimacer devant la douleur de son front.

— Ouch, marmonna-t-il en avançant les doigts vers sa plaie.

— Pas touche ! s'exclama Bilbo en lui tapant la main. La machine t'a recousu, mais je ne veux pas que ça s'infecte.

— Où est-ce que je suis ?

— À l'infirmerie, dit Bilbo d'un ton excité.

Maintenant que Thorin reprenait petit à petit ses facultés mentales, il pouvait voir que Bilbo était bien plus agité que lorsqu'il s'était mis en veille pour éradiquer son virus, et il fut inquiet, pendant un instant, mais Bilbo avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Pas au poste de secours, ajouta Bilbo, parce que j'avais peur que tu sois gravement blessé, alors je t'ai mis sur un brancard et je t'ai transporté à l'hôpital principal du vaisseau.

Il bondissait sur ses deux pieds, l'air éclatant de joie, et Thorin fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? Le fait que je ne sois pas mort ?

Bilbo éclata de rire, et Thorin ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'un liquide chaud et revigorant lui courait dans les veines. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rire depuis si longtemps.

— Oui, aussi, sourit Bilbo, mais pas seulement. Thorin, c'est un truc de dingue. Il faut que je te montre. Tu peux te lever ?

— Est-ce que c'est vraiment recommandé ?

— La machine a dit que tu risquais de ressentir une migraine suite à l'alcool ingéré, mais qu'à part ça, tu serais complètement rétabli très vite. C'était juste une mauvaise coupure.

— Quelle machine ?

Les yeux de Bilbo ne pouvaient pas _réellement_ pétiller, mais c'était tout comme.

— La machine. Viens voir.

Aidé de Bilbo, Thorin se leva sur des jambes chancelantes. Maintenant qu'il pouvait regarder autour de lui sans avoir l'impression qu'un pic de glace lui traversait la tête, il vit qu'il était dans une pièce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue, malgré toutes ses explorations du vaisseau.

— C'est l'infirmerie principale, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il à Bilbo.

— Oui. L'entrée était verrouillée. J'ai utilisé mon numéro d'employé du vaisseau pour l'ouvrir.

Thorin le fixa, bouche bée.

— Ton numéro d'employé te permet d'ouvrir certaines portes ?

— Réservées au personnel, oui. Mais j'ai essayé sur la cabine de pilotage, et ça ne fonctionnait pas, ajouta Bilbo, en lisant ses pensées. Mon autorisation ne va pas jusque là.

Thorin haussa les épaules. Il était dans une grande pièce blanche, bien différente des petits postes de secours où il avait recousu la main de Bilbo, et où il allait parfois chercher des médicaments contre le mal de tête après une fameuse gueule de bois. Il y avait plusieurs lits aux draps blancs, installés les uns à côté des autres, qui pouvaient être séparés par des rideaux. Il était assis sur l'un d'eux.

La pièce n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soi, mais ce n'était pas toute l'infirmerie. Bilbo le fit passer dans une pièce voisine, et son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la machine qui trônait au centre.

— La voilà, dit Bilbo. C'est une machine de régénération. On met le patient dedans pour guérir sa maladie, et ensuite, il se repose dans la salle d'à côté.

Thorin s'approcha, bouche bée. La machine ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son caisson de cryogénisation, sauf que le verre était rouge au lieu de transparent, et la base écarlate au lieu de beige.

— Une machine de régénération…?

— Oui. Elle sert aussi de cryo-caisson.

Thorin se retourna aussitôt vers Bilbo, éberlué.

— Quoi ?!

Bilbo sourit.

— Tu m'as entendu. On peut te remettre en cryo, Thorin ! Tu n'as plus à passer le reste de ta vie prisonnier de ce vaisseau !

Thorin fixa le caisson, bouche bée. Une solution. Enfin. Une réponse au problème qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits depuis trois ans.

— Non, finit-il par dire.

Un profond silence tomba dans la pièce.

— Quoi ?! finit par s'exclamer Bilbo, ahuri. Mais enfin, Thorin ?! Ça va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est notre seule solution !

Thorin resta silencieux, les méninges tournant à plein régime. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche.

— Je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

Bilbo le fixa d'un air absolument stupéfait pendant quelques secondes, puis il s'approcha de lui.

— Thorin, dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu sais que la solitude ne m'affecte pas de la même façon que toi. Je pourrai la supporter jusqu'à ton réveil.

— Tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à mon réveil, Bilbo, dit Thorin d'une voix lente. Tu n'es pas programmé pour durer si longtemps. Tu étais en veille, avant mon arrivée dans ton bar, pas vrai ? Mais tu t'es allumé pour moi. Je sais que tu es bien plus solide que tous les autres androïdes de ta catégorie, mais tu ne dépasseras pas cinquante ans. Et je n'arriverai pas à destination avant cent quinze ans. Sans compter que la puce risque d'épuiser tes performances plus vite que si tu avais continué à faire ce pour quoi tu as été créé.

— Alors je me mettrai en veille, Thorin, dit Bilbo doucement. Je superviserai ta mise en cryo, puis je me mettrai en veille. Je m'arrêterai même totalement, si tu veux. Et quand tu te réveilleras, tu viendras me rallumer ensuite. Et je n'aurai pas utilisé un pouce d'énergie. Tu vois ?

Thorin le fixa, en réfléchissant à toute allure. Son cerveau fatigué n'apprécia pas trop l'exercice.

— Et si tu ne te réveilles pas ? demanda-t-il. Et si on se trompe, et que je me réveille, et que tu n'es plus qu'une coquille vide ?

— Ça n'arrivera pas, promit Bilbo d'une voix apaisante.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Mon caisson n'était pas censé dysfonctionner, mais c'est arrivé quand même. On ne peut jamais prévoir ce qui va se passer.

— Je sais. Mais tu trouves que l'autre option est préférable ? Passer le reste de ta vie prisonnier dans ce vaisseau, à me regarder développer virus après virus ?

— Tu développeras peut-être les virus aussi après mon réveil !

— Non, Thorin. Parce que quand tu te réveilleras à nouveau, tu ne seras plus prisonnier. Et c'est parce que tu es prisonnier que mon sous-programme s'efforce de trouver une solution qu'il transforme ensuite en virus. Si tu es libre, je n'aurai plus de problème.

Thorin le fixa, bouche bée.

— Tu veux dire… Si je quitte le vaisseau, tu ne développeras plus de virus ?

— Je ne crois pas. C'est le fait de te voir malheureux qui me rend malheureux. Et tu es malheureux parce que tu es coincé ici. Si tu pouvais sortir, tous les problèmes s'arrangeraient, tu ne crois pas ?

Si c'était vraiment le cas, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir.

Mais Thorin avait peur.

— Dans une semaine, alors, dit-il. Laisse-moi profiter d'une semaine entière avec toi. Et ensuite, je me rendormirai. D'accord ?

— D'accord, sourit Bilbo.

.oOo.

La semaine fut une des plus heureuses que Thorin avait passées avec Bilbo. Le simple fait d'avoir un _choix_ lui enlevait un poids immense de l'estomac, et Bilbo était heureux de le voir l'esprit léger. Ils mangèrent en amoureux au restaurant, regardèrent des films et s'embrassèrent, rien qu'ils n'aient fait mille fois auparavant, mais maintenant que l'épée de Damoclès n'était plus là, c'était bien plus facile d'en profiter. Et pour la première fois depuis que Thorin s'était réveillé, le temps passa vite.

Si vite, en fait, que la semaine s'écoula sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, jusqu'au jour où il était censé retourner en cryogénisation.

Ils avaient décidé de faire ça au réveil, pour ne pas passer la journée entière à avoir l'impression d'être en attente. Mais maintenant qu'il était devant le fait accompli, allongé en chemise de nuit d'hôpital dans la Machine, Thorin avait une boule dans l'estomac.

— Tu seras là, hein ? répéta-t-il pour la millième fois. Tu t'éteins et tu m'attends. Ok ?

— Bien sûr, répéta Bilbo d'un ton confiant. Je serai là, Thorin. Promis. Je ne te quitterai pas.

Thorin hocha la tête, le cœur comme compressé sous les roues d'un camion.

— Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, Bilbo, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi.

— Thorin, je te promets qu'on va se revoir. Pas la peine d'essayer de me faire tes adieux.

— C'est juste au cas où.

Bilbo se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

— Je t'aime, ok ? murmura-t-il. Je t'attendrai. Réveille-toi, surtout.

— Je me réveillerai, promit Thorin.

Un dernier baiser, puis Bilbo brancha les intraveineuses qui le nourriraient pendant son sommeil, referma le caisson de la Machine au dessus de lui, l'inclina à 45°, et lança le processus. Le liquide de refroidissement pénétra dans l'habitacle, et Thorin sombra dans le silence.

.oOo.

* * *

A bientôt pour le chapitre 8, qui sera le dernier !


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà, mes loulous, le dernier chapitre de cette histoire étrange et métaphysique !

Merci beaucoup à celles et ceux qui m'ont accompagnée jusqu'à la fin de cette fic (que j'ai mis beaucoup trop longtemps à écrire, pardon Flo'w, et encore joyeux anniversaire ! (ça va bientôt être le prochain hin hin hin XD)). Je vous fais des milliards de bisous et j'espère que cette fin vous plaira !

* * *

.oOo.

Chapitre 8

.oOo.

Thorin émergea du néant si doucement qu'il ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte tout de suite. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était réveillé, il commençait déjà à entendre les bruits qui l'entouraient. Des ronronnements de machine, des bips réguliers, des voix indistinctes.

Les bips s'accélérèrent lorsqu'il se mit à paniquer. Comment s'appelait-il ? Où était-il ? À quelle époque ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait incapable de faire un mouvement ?

Une voix masculine marmonnait des mots au dessus de sa tête, mais Thorin était incapable de les comprendre, et les bips s'emballaient.

Finalement, la voix se fit de plus en plus distincte, au point que Thorin puisse saisir quelques paroles.

— …va bien… êtes sur Shadowfax… réveiller de cryo-sommeil. Pas… peine de paniquer, tout… sous contrôle.

Shadowfax. Le vaisseau spatial.

En un clin d'œil, ses neurones se reconnectèrent, et Thorin se souvint. Shadowfax. Il s'était réveillé avant tout le monde. Il avait cru qu'il allait mourir. Il avait écumé le vaisseau tout seul. Il avait rencontré un androïde. B… Bill… Billy… _Bilbo._ Il avait rencontré Bilbo. Il lui avait créé une puce. Il était tombé amoureux. Bilbo avait eu des virus. Thorin lui avait enlevé la puce. Puis il l'avait remise. Et ils avaient trouvé le caisson de cryo-sommeil dans l'infirmerie.

Les bips s'accélérèrent à nouveau. Où était Bilbo ?! Il voulait le voir. Il fallait qu'il le voie.

— Du calme, monsieur Oakenshield, dit une voix qui avait gagné en netteté. Ne paniquez pas, il faut juste du temps pour que votre corps se réhabitue. Je vais vous faire une injection de VK-322 et de C-125. Ce sont des vitamines qui vous aideront à retrouver votre forme.

Thorin ouvrit les yeux. À qui appartenait la voix ? Un visage flou planait au dessus de sa tête, disparut, puis revint. Un visage inconnu. Pas une voix sur un écran, comme lorsqu'il s'était réveillé la première fois.

— Bilbo, marmonna-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire, M. Oakenshield ?

Le visage se précisa. C'était un homme, les cheveux longs et les yeux bleus. Un humain. Thorin le fixa avec stupéfaction. Il n'avait plus vu de visage humain depuis si longtemps.

— Vous commencez à vous remettre ? demanda l'homme avec un sourire amical. C'est bien. Les vitamines font effet. Notre capitaine de vaisseau voudrait vous toucher un mot dès que vous vous sentirez mieux.

Capitaine de vaisseau. Thorin le fixa, éberlué. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau ne suivait pas le rythme. Il tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite. Il était toujours dans la Machine, là où il s'était endormi. Quelques personnes étaient présentes dans l'infirmerie, vaquant à leurs occupations comme si ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, comme si elles n'avaient pas passé cent cinquante ans endormies – mais il manquait la présence la plus importante de toutes.

— Où est Bilbo, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Qui ça ? demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait une étiquette en plastique sur sa blouse blanche, indiquant le nom _Elrond Peredhel._

— Bilbo, répéta Thorin. Où est Bilbo.

— Je suis désolé, M. Oakenshield, je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler. Il s'agit d'un passager ? Vous êtes partis ensemble ?

Thorin exhala un soupir et secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas la force de raconter toute l'histoire, mais même s'il l'avait eue, il aurait préféré la garder pour lui. Il tenta de se redresser.

— Oh là, attention, sourit Elrond le médecin. N'allez pas si vite, vous venez juste de vous réveiller d'une centaine d'années de cryo-sommeil.

— Combien, demanda Thorin d'une voix sans inflexion. Quand est-ce qu'on arrive.

— Nous atterrirons sur Montagnes Bleues dans un mois, répondit l'homme. Tous les passagers de ce vaisseau sont déjà réveillés, mais je suppose que vous aviez du retard à rattraper sur les autres. Combien de temps avez-vous passé éveillé ?

Thorin resta silencieux. Elrond se racla la gorge.

— Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, mais n'essayez pas de vous lever tout de suite.

— Comment vous connaissez mon nom, demanda Thorin brusquement. Comment vous savez ce qui m'est arrivé.

— Oh, répond Elrond. Eh bien, la première surprise, bien sûr, c'était de trouver un passager dans la machine de cryo-sommeil de l'infirmerie. Le capitaine de vaisseau a aussi été très surpris de découvrir des traces de chalumeau sur la porte de la cabine de pilotage. Vous avez tenté de l'ouvrir ?

— Jamais réussi, marmonna Thorin.

— C'est ce qu'ils se sont dit. L'équipe a consulté le carnet de bord virtuel et a réalisé que votre caisson avait subi un dysfonctionnement. Pour le reste, ce n'était que des suppositions.

— Trois ans, dit Thorin. Je suis resté éveillé trois ans. Sur ce putain de vaisseau.

— Oh, dit Elrond, l'air interdit. C'est… C'est très long.

— Très long ? s'exclama Thorin, incrédule. Trois ans prisonnier, sans pouvoir sortir, sans pouvoir se rendormir, sans personne à qui parler, persuadé que j'allais mourir comme un chien dans cet endroit. Oui, _effectivement,_ c'était très long. Maintenant, laissez-moi sortir de là. Je veux retrouver Bilbo. Mes affaires. Où sont mes affaires ?!

Thorin tomba presque du caisson en voulant se mettre debout, et le monde vacilla autour de lui pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne retrouve son équilibre. Elrond voulut l'aider, mais Thorin le repoussa d'un geste.

— Me touchez pas, marmonna-t-il. Je m'en sortirai tout seul. Foutez-moi la paix.

Pendant trois ans, il avait regretté de ne pas voir un visage humain, et finalement, maintenant qu'il avait un congénère sous les yeux, il en avait marre au bout de dix minutes. Décidément, on ne changeait pas sa nature.

Il voulait retrouver Bilbo. Où était Bilbo ? Il avait dit qu'il l'attendrait. Qu'il s'éteindrait et qu'il l'attendrait. Était-il reparti dans son bar ? Avait-il repris le travail ?

Titubant, Thorin retira sa chemise de nuit et enfila les derniers vêtements qu'il avait portés avant de s'endormir, et qui étaient toujours là. Ses jambes étaient toujours un peu cotonneuses, mais il n'écouta pas les conseils d'Elrond et sortit de l'infirmerie le plus vite possible.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il resta bouche bée.

Il y avait du monde partout. Du monde, du bruit, des enfants qui se poursuivaient dans les couloirs blancs en criant, des femmes qui papotaient entre elles, des hommes qui faisaient leur jogging. Quand Thorin avait quitté ce couloir, plus d'une centaine d'années auparavant, il avait été vide et froid. Comme tout le reste du vaisseau. À présent, il pullulait de monde. Pendant un instant, le volume sonore lui donna l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser.

Tant bien que mal, il traversa le vaisseau. Il l'avait tellement exploré qu'il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts, peut-être mieux que le capitaine de vaisseau lui-même, mais les deux mille passagers rendaient l'endroit méconnaissable. Il en avait la nausée. _Où était Bilbo ?_

Il se dirigea en premier vers Bag End, heurtant plusieurs personnes sur son passage. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bar, il eut un coup au cœur : il y avait du monde à l'intérieur, un barman tout à fait humain derrière le comptoir, et pas de Bilbo en vue. Ce n'était pas _son_ Bag End. Pas de trace de son vomi sur le sol. Quelqu'un était assis à la place qu'il occupait habituellement.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et il sortit. Où était Bilbo ?!

Il y avait des gens sur le banc d'observation de l'espace.

Des gamins jouaient à Dance Dance Revolution.

Les salles de cinéma étaient prises d'assaut par quelques passagers.

Les bibliothèques n'étaient pas silencieuses.

La porte qui menait à son ancienne station de travail, sous le panneau coulissant, était fermée.

Et Bilbo était absent.

Thorin décida finalement de revenir à sa chambre ; c'était le seul endroit où son androïde pouvait être, mais la présence de tant d'humains autour de lui le minait, et il n'osait pas trop y croire. Toutefois, lorsqu'il arriva devant le boîtier d'ouverture, il réalisa que sa carte magnétique avait disparu de ses poches, et il se rappelait très bien, même si ça avait eu lieu cent quinze ans plus tôt, que c'était là qu'il l'avait mise.

Bilbo avait dû la prendre.

Heureusement, le boîtier était aussi doté de reconnaissance d'empreintes, et lorsque Thorin appliqua son index dessus, la lumière vira au bleu et la porte se déverrouilla.

Thorin l'ouvrit doucement et la referma derrière lui. Un silence profond et apaisant l'accueillit. Sa chambre était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé ; elle était restée exactement comme il l'avait laissée le jour où il était parti en cryo-sommeil, jusqu'au lit défait.

Et Bilbo était assis sur une chaise.

Thorin crut que ses jambes allaient le lâcher, et il se retint au mur. Bilbo était installé sur le fauteuil qu'il prenait régulièrement, assis très droit, les mains sur les genoux, la tête penchée en avant, les yeux fermés. Ses boucles avaient toujours la même couleur miel, mais il avait mis d'autres habits pendant que Thorin était endormi : un pantalon marron, une chemise ocre à carreaux, un gilet en laine beige. Il avait même mis des chaussures, constata Thorin avec stupéfaction.

À côté de lui, sur une petite table basse, se trouvait la boîte à outils de Thorin, et plus particulièrement le tournevis dont il s'était toujours servi pour ouvrir la plaque sur sa nuque.

Thorin le prit.

Pendant un instant, ses mains tremblèrent tellement fort qu'il se demanda s'il serait capable de l'utiliser, puis il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, et s'attela à la tâche.

La plaque fut enlevée en deux temps trois mouvements, et en dessous, le panneau de contrôle si familier, à présent. La puce était insérée.

Thorin appuya sur le bouton de mise sous tension, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Et si Bilbo ne se réveillait pas…?

La lumière s'alluma. Un tressaillement parcourut le corps de Bilbo. Tous ses processeurs se mirent en marche. Il resta immobile dix-sept (très longues) secondes, durant lesquelles Thorin s'agenouilla devant lui, puis il leva la tête.

Lorsqu'il vit Thorin, un sourire absolument lumineux naquit sur ses lèvres.

— Thorin !

Un instant plus tard, il s'était levé et serrait Thorin avec une force incroyable, et Thorin essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas pleurer.

— Bilbo, murmura-t-il. Tu t'es réveillé.

Ses cheveux sentaient la matière synthétique et ses vêtements sentaient le propre et Thorin avait l'impression qu'il allait fondre de bonheur.

— Tu _m'as_ réveillé, nuança Bilbo. Je ne me serais pas réveillé sans toi. Merci, Thorin.

Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant une éternité, et Thorin oublia ses jambes encore trop faibles, le vaisseau trop bruyant, le capitaine qui voulait lui parler ; il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Bilbo.

.oOo.

Quand Thorin parvint à se détacher de Bilbo suffisamment longtemps pour reprendre le cours de sa vie, il réalisa qu'il avait reçu un message d'Erebor.

Pendant les trois années qu'il avait passé réveillé sur le vaisseau, il avait essayé de penser le moins possible à Dís, Kíli et Fíli, sachant qu'ils avaient probablement vieilli de trente-deux ans pendant qu'il dormait, et l'idée que ses neveux soient plus âgés que lui et que sa sœur soit déjà une grand-mère lui brisait le cœur.

À présent, Dís, Fíli et Kíli étaient tous les trois indubitablement morts. Sans même parler de son père, Thráin.

Par conséquent, il attendit un long moment avant de commencer à visionner le message. Pendant deux jours, il hésita, sans savoir s'il aurait la force de voir ses neveux déjà morts sur un écran de télévision ; puis Bilbo lui fit remarquer que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il verrait sa famille lui parler, et qu'il le regretterait si jamais il supprimait les messages sans les voir.

Bilbo, comme toujours, avait raison.

Thorin s'installa donc devant son écran, et lança le message.

— Tonton Thoriiiiin ! s'exclamèrent Fíli et Kíli, leurs petites bouilles telles que Thorin s'en rappelait au moment du départ. Tu vas bien ?

Thorin n'eut pas besoin de plus pour se mettre à pleurer. Bilbo lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule. À travers ses larmes, il vit le visage de Dís apparaître derrière celui de ses neveux.

— Salut, Thorin, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je sais que ce message mettra une éternité à te parvenir, donc je suppose que quand tu le recevras, tu seras déjà sur le point d'arriver sur Montagnes Bleues. J'espère que ton trajet s'est bien passé. Pour nous, ça ne fait qu'un an que tu es parti, mais c'était déjà terriblement long, crois-moi.

— Terriblement long ! renchérit Fíli.

— Terriblement long ! ajouta Kíli.

— Papa va bien, ajouta Dís. Il ne pense qu'au travail, comme d'habitude. Et à toi. Il parle tout le temps de toi. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que tu mettrais tant de temps à faire le trajet qu'il serait déjà mort quand tu arriverais. Ça lui a fait un choc.

Les larmes silencieuses de Thorin redoublèrent d'intensité. Il avait toujours pris son père pour quelqu'un de dur et d'insensible, mais la cerise sur le gâteau avait tout de même été lorsqu'il l'avait obligé à partir sans même lui laisser le choix.

Le fait de savoir qu'il l'avait regretté avant de mourir était insupportable. Thorin n'aurait jamais dû partir. Il aurait dû refuser. Son père aurait fini par accepter l'idée, au bout d'un moment.

À présent, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

— J'espère que le voyage se passe bien pour toi, dit Dís en soupirant. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu nous manques…

Fíli et Kíli se tortillaient de façon excitée autour de leur mère, qui les enveloppa de ses bras avant de sourire à l'écran.

— Alors on a pris une décision, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

— On a une surprise ! s'exclama Fíli.

— On part pour Montagnes Bleues ! s'exclama Kíli.

— Kíli, on devait le dire ensemble ! T'es pas marrant !

Thorin releva la tête brusquement.

Il avait mal entendu, pas vrai ? Ils ne venaient pas vraiment de dire que…

— On part pour Montagnes Bleues ! répéta Dís à son tour. Les enfants, papa et moi. On va te rejoindre là-bas. Les familles ne devraient jamais se séparer. On a déjà acheté des tickets. Le vaisseau spatial s'appelle Asufel, de la compagnie Rohirrim & Co. Le départ est prévu dans six mois. Ce qui veut dire qu'on arrivera un an et demi après toi ! Prépare la place, frangin, on débarque !

— Ça va être trop bien ! hurla Fíli.

— On va revoir tonton ! cria Kíli.

— Allez, Thorin, on se revoit dans cent cinquante ans ! Fais bon voyage ! Les enfants, dites au revoir à tonton.

— Au revoiiir tontooon !

L'écran s'éteignit.

Pendant un instant, Thorin crut qu'il allait se noyer dans ses larmes. Derrière lui, Bilbo bondissait en poussant des petits cris excités.

— Thorin ! Mais c'est fabuleux ! Thorin ! Ta famille va venir !

— Ma famille va venir, répéta Thorin d'une voix étouffée. Je vais revoir mes neveux.

Pour la première fois, il fut _férocement_ heureux de ne pas s'être suicidé pendant ces trois ans de désespoir.

Tout finissait toujours par s'arranger, il fallait croire.

.oOo.

En dépit du fait qu'il se sentait bien plus heureux que la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé, Thorin ne s'habitua pas au vaisseau plein de clients. Quand on y avait vécu pendant trois ans dans le silence, le choc était trop important. Alors il décida qu'il resterait dans sa chambre avec Bilbo et qu'il n'en sortirait que quand il serait impossible de faire autrement ; comme la fois où un message arriva sur sa télé pour lui dire que le capitaine voulait lui parler.

Thorin avait peur de se faire engueuler pour avoir endommagé la porte de pilotage, et peut-être d'autres équipements du vaisseau. Lorsqu'il en fit la remarque à Bilbo, celui-ci lui répondit paisiblement :

— S'ils t'engueulent, menace-les de les poursuivre en justice. C'est toi la victime, dans cette histoire.

 _Tout à fait juste,_ songea Thorin, et il alla voir le capitaine (avec une certaine méfiance, tout de même). Il s'avéra que le capitaine, un vieil homme barbu du nom de Theoden, voulait juste lui présenter ses excuses au nom de toute la compagnie pour tous les désagréments occasionnés.

Les _désagréments._

— Si vous aviez retrouvé mon cadavre desséché dans un couloir, vous auriez trouvé que c'était un _désagrément,_ ça aussi ? demanda Thorin d'un ton sec.

Theoden le fixa, les yeux ronds.

— Je vous suggère de dire à Gandalf Greyhame d'installer des caissons de sauvetage en cas d'accident. Je serais _mort_ si jamais Bil… si jamais je n'avais pas trouvé ce caisson supplémentaire dans l'infirmerie.

— Je suis vraiment navré, M. Oakenshield, dit Theoden. Nous pouvons upgrader votre billet, si vous…

— Je suis déjà en platinum, répliqua sèchement Thorin. Laissez tomber.

Il fut à deux doigts de dire qu'il passerait l'éponge sur toute l'affaire s'ils acceptaient qu'il prenne Bilbo avec lui en sortant du vaisseau, mais pour ça, il aurait fallu dire qu'il le cachait dans sa chambre (techniquement, il avait volé un androïde au vaisseau, et même un androïde sacrément haut de gamme), et il préférait s'en tenir à son premier plan : débarquer en même temps que tous les autres et faire croire que Bilbo était un passager. (C'était pour ça qu'il avait mis des chaussures, comprit Thorin.)

Et s'ils étaient pris, là seulement, Thorin aurait recours à son chantage. Dans tous les cas, Bilbo débarquerait avec lui, ou il ne se gênerait pas pour faire un scandale.

— Demain, murmura Thorin la veille du débarquement.

Ils apercevaient déjà Montagnes Bleues par la fenêtre, un tout petit point bleu dans le ciel, qui grossissait à chaque heure qui passait. Shadowfax s'arrêterait en orbite, et des navettes, semblables à celles qui l'avaient conduit au vaisseau, feraient des allers-retours pour venir chercher les passagers.

Thorin avait terriblement hâte de quitter cet endroit.

— Demain, approuva Bilbo, couché tout contre lui sur le lit. Demain, on saura si je pourrai quitter le vaisseau ou pas.

— Ils ont mis un employé humain à ta place au bar, en tout cas. Ils n'ont peut-être pas remarqué ta disparition.

Bilbo haussa les épaules.

— Même s'ils ont remarqué, je m'en fiche. Je pars avec toi.

.oOo.

Thorin avait les mains tremblantes. Pas Bilbo, évidemment, mais malgré son expression neutre, Thorin voyait à ses sourcils froncés qu'il ressentait de l'appréhension, lui aussi. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embarquer dans la navette, et faisaient la queue parmi les autres billets platinum.

Le cœur de Thorin tomba dans ses talons lorsqu'il réalisa qu'un employé à l'entrée cochait des noms sur une liste informatique. Bilbo ne serait pas sur la liste.

Il lui serra la main avec force. Bilbo la serra en retour.

Le passager de devant s'écarta, et Thorin s'avança devant l'employé.

— Votre nom ? demanda celui-ci.

— Thorin Oakenshield.

L'homme lui jeta un regard saisi ; tout le monde, sur le vaisseau, avait entendu parler de Thorin Oakenshield, dont le caisson avait eu un dysfonctionnement, et qui avait manqué de mourir. Mais personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait.

L'homme cligna des yeux, et Thorin ajouta :

— Et mon androïde personnel.

L'employé (Lindir Figwit, indiquait son badge) étudia sa tablette, et releva les yeux vers Thorin, l'air hésitant.

— Vous… Euh… Il n'est pas indiqué que vous voyagez avec un androïde de compagnie…

— Vraiment ? demanda Thorin en faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air stupéfait. C'est fâcheux. Je ne vais pas quitter le vaisseau et laisser mon androïde ici. Je l'ai payé très cher. Si ça se trouve, il y a eu un _dysfonctionnement_ dans la liste.

Lindir se tortilla nerveusement, tandis que Thorin lui envoyait le regard le plus menaçant qu'il avait en stock, avant d'ajouter d'une voix froide :

— Décidément, il y a beaucoup de problèmes sur ce vaisseau. Je me demande si je ne vais pas véritablement traîner la compagnie en justice.

Lindir écarquilla des yeux stupéfaits, et baissa la tête.

— Très bien, M. Oakenshield… Vous pouvez y aller, tous les deux.

Thorin inclina la tête et entra dans la navette, accompagné de Bilbo. Son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine. À côté de lui, Bilbo faisait de son mieux pour se comporter comme un androïde normal, mais quand ils entrèrent dans la navette, il tira sur la manche de Thorin et lui adressa un grand sourire.

— C'est bon, Thorin !

Ils avaient passé l'obstacle. Ils étaient libres.

— Et maintenant ? demanda Bilbo.

— Maintenant, dit Thorin, on se trouve un endroit à l'écart du monde et du bruit sur Montagnes Bleues, et on y passe tranquillement le reste de notre vie.

— Et la compagnie de ton grand-père ? Tu n'es pas censé en devenir le patron ?

— Mon père pourra la reprendre lui-même quand il arrivera. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre sur un job qui ne m'intéresse pas. À partir de maintenant, je ferai uniquement ce que j'aurai envie de faire.

— Ça me paraît être un bon plan, sourit Bilbo.

Sous leurs pieds, à travers les fenêtres de la navette, la planète Montagnes Bleues étincelait.


End file.
